


Bursts of Flame

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: Feeding Our Dragon Obsession [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (as a possibility), Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bobby's A Vet for Magical Creatures, Dragon Enthusiast!Dean, Dragon!Castiel, GoodBrother!Luc, If I left anything out lemme know, Implied Mpreg, Malachi's A Douchebag, Meg&Ruby sisters, Mostly Sidecharacters, Multi, Oral Sex, Possibly Part I, Shifter!Charlie, Vet Tech!Dean, idk - Freeform, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Dean has always had a childlike enthusiasm toward Dragons, even when most people suspect they're extinct. Fate decides to put him face to face with the most adorable, jet black creature he's ever seen. He eagerly volunteers to nurse the poor guy back to health but he finds out there's more than meets the eye to his "Blue"





	Bursts of Flame

Bobby frowned as he walked around his new veterinary hospital, clipboard in hand as he took stock of everything they had.  His nephew/godson/assistant was cleaning out the empty cages and doing the general things that needed to be done before they opened.   There were only a few cages that were occupied.  A small baby werewolf in one that had been the runt of the litter and left for dead in the woods.  Rufus had brought the pup in last night and Bobby was thankful the poor thing had made it through the night.  The other was actually in their large saltwater tank.  A little octonoid that had a very bad run in with something that Bobby still couldn’t name .  She was okay now though, swimming around in loops in the water.  She was barely the length of his arm and from his research knew she wasn’t an adult yet.

 

“Hey there kiddo,” Bobby said dragging his finger along the glass, chuckling as she followed it.  She turned a grumpy face to him and pointed to her mouth, sharp teeth gleaming in the water.

 

“Yeah, yeah, hold your horses,” he grumbled.  Dean was half in one of the cages so Bobby put his clipboard down to reach into the fridge for some of the shrimp he had stored.  Just as he straightened there was a loud banging at the back door.

 

“Hey Dean, go see who the hell that is,” Bobby ordered.

 

“On it,” Dean called out, moving toward the back. He pulled off his gloves and sat them down on the shelf by the exit and opened the door. There wasn’t anyone there, Dean stepped out slightly, to look around the corner when his boot came into contact with something. When he looked down there was a black lump moving underneath a small blanket. There was something like fear causing the hairs on his neck to stand up, but Dean didn’t let it stop him from inspecting closer. He knelt down, gently pulling the soft fabric away. 

 

“Holy shit!” Dean gasped, his eyes so large they felt they were bursting out of their sockets. He blinked a few times but no, it was still…”Holy fuck.” 

 

“Bobby! I think you’re gonna wanna come out here!!!” Dean called back through the open door. Part of him was scared to move even the box, more of him was worried there was something wrong with the little guy and he’d end up hurting him or something. 

 

“What the hell you yelling for?” Bobby groused coming outside.  At first he didn’t see anything but then he heard it.  The smallest little chirping noise.  And it was no damn bird.  He knelt down and lifted up the blanket to be met with the most intense blue eyes he’d ever seen on a creature or human.  

 

“Shit.  Dean warm up some blankets,” Bobby said softly, gently scooping the box up in his arms.  He silently vowed to find whoever tossed this poor little guy out on his back door and skin them alive.  Dragons were damn near extinct now, only seen in movies or magazines.  

 

There were rumors of a sanctuary for them in Scotland so how this one ended up in North Dakota of all places had Bobby’s stomach churning something awful.  

 

Dean spun into action, throwing some of their softest blankets into the dryer and following along with all of the other orders Bobby rattled off to him. He found a jar of fresh honey and ground in in some flower petals. If nothing else the scent might comfort the poor guy. Dean never imagined he’d see an  _ actual _ dragon. 

 

He’d been a bit of an enthusiast in his younger years...oh who is he kidding, he never really grew out of it. He did, however, learn to stop talking about them so much. It was the equivalent of fairy tales as far as most people were concerned and they looked at Dean funny when he was a teenager and still interested in finding everything there was to know about dragons.

 

‘Need me to go grab a couple steaks or somethin’?” Dean asked, still feeling it was a little like a dream. 

 

“Mmm yeah,” Bobby got the box on one of his tables and very slowly reached in to touch at one of the scales.  The poor thing barely acknowledged him, just made that pathetic chirping noise again.  

 

“Pound the meat until it’s incredibly tender.  Hell we might just have to make him a food IV if he doesn’t perk up,” Bobby grumbled.  

 

The blankets Dean brought him were so hot they nearly burned his arms but he knew the dragon would love it.  He was much too cold for Bobby’s liking as it was. 

 

Very gently he tilted the box, allowing for the dragon to slide onto the side of it until Bobby could lift him onto the blankets.  He was the size of an average house cat but that didn’t mean anything.  There was no  _ normal _ size for a dragon.  They could shift their size on will to ward off predators or escape trappers if they needed to.  The only way Bobby could be able to tell his age were either his teeth or the markings on his belly.    

 

Dean was grateful that Ellen and Bobby had stocked the place early, he could have made the trip down to the market but it would have taken half an hour to get the steaks and come back. The little guy was probably hungry and he’d need something quick. Dean found a couple lightly marbled skirt steaks, already thin on their own, and started to tenderize the meat further. 

 

He’d learned the process when he first started cooking real meals for him and Sammy. T _ hank god for youtube tutorials. H _ e knew exactly when to stop before the meat would turn chewy, and then sliced it up in small pieces and made his way back into the exam room where he was sure Bobby was trying to get a good look at it. 

 

“You want me to..” Dean trailed off, eager to feed the poor guy but also not wanting to overstep his bounds. Bobby would forgive him a lot but he didn’t mess around when it came to his work. 

 

“Go ahead, he’s perking up enough that I think he might eat.  Whoever the hell did this let his body temperature drop dangerously low.  I got him on a saline drip but if we can get him to eat real food...he might let me see how old he is.  Be careful though, they’re snatchers,” he said.  

 

The dragon perked his head up at that and blinked slowly between the two of them.  He recognized the word food and when he saw something in the boy’s hands come closer his mouth dropped open.  Whatever it was smelled good enough to draw out a deep purr from his chest.  His limbs ached from being so cramped up in the cage but he attempted to reach out, to paw at the boy’s arm when he was close enough.

 

“Hey there, little guy.” Dean slowly reached a piece of the steak over the dragon’s head and dropped it into his mouth. A clawed paw reached up at him but Dean dodged it afraid of what it might do to his bare skin. While the dragon was chewing, he rushed back to the back room and grabbed his gloves and ran back. When he finally had a protective layer of thick leather over his hands and wrist, Dean let the little guy grab onto him while he continued to feed him the small cuts of meat. 

 

“Man, he’s pretty hungry… I mean normally they don’t eat much when they’re this young...right?” Dean asked, then flushed a little when he realized maybe he shouldn’t know that...but Bobby wasn’t the kind to tease him for being  _ too smart _ . 

 

Bobby made a shushing noise when the dragon chirped at him.  His hands were gently compressing against his stomach and cursed under his breath, “They were starving him.  Feel,” Bobby instructed exactly where Dean should feel and watched the color drain from his face.  

 

“It’s all bone.  Keep feeding him but go slowly.  Try giving him some honey water too,” Bobby said.

 

He couldn’t help perking up his head at the mention of honey.  He’d only had it once in his lifetime but he remembered it so well he was purring loudly.  There was a deep chuckle but he ignored it in favor of watching the boy grab something else.  He tried to stand when he smelled it but the older one cooed at him again, getting back to laying down.  The boy looked as though he was going to put the honey in a bowl but instead dripped some on the meat.  He chirped loudly and opened his mouth eagerly for it.

 

“Here you go, buddy. This should help,” Dean said, smiling as the dragon engulfed the meat and then licked at his lips with an almost disappointed look. “Been there, man. Don’t worry, I’ve got some more.”

 

Dean tore the meat in even smaller pieces, worried that the dragon wouldn’t know when to stop with how little he’d probably eaten recently. He dipped another piece of meat in the mixture and dared to move it closer to the dragon’s mouth so he could actually savor the taste of the sweet honey rather than swallowing it whole. 

 

He flicked his tongue out to chase after the sweet taste and grumbled happily.  It had been much too long since he’d eaten a proper meal.  He couldn’t remember the last time he had.  His head snapped to the side with a hiss as the older man tried to turn him.  Didn’t he know that he was still in pain?

 

“Hey, don’t you go hissin at me,” Bobby scolded but quickly softened at the tremor that shook the poor dragon.  Sighing heavily he shook his head, “Dean go get the muscle relaxer we had to use on that gryphon last week.  I need to see how old this little guy is and get him in for an x ray,” Bobby said dragging his knuckles gently over the scales on the dragon’s back.

 

Dean nodded, feeding the dragon another small piece of meat, smiling as it rumbled happily again before moving toward the locked cabinet. When he brought the medicine back the sight before him made it very hard not to laugh, both Bobby and the adorable little dragon pitted against one another in a what could easily be considered a staring match for dominance. He made some noise so he wasn’t sneaking up on either of them and handed the meds over to his uncle. 

 

“Hey, there. I know he looks like a grumpy ol’ man but he’s really… okay so he’s a grumpy ol’ man you caught me. Still, he’s only trying to help you, y’know. We both wanna help,” Dean said, slowly reaching for another piece of meat and smiling down at the gorgeous creature. 

 

He looked up at the younger boy and huffed but still reached out for the meat.  It was in mid chew he started to feel incredibly tired.  At first he panicked, thinking it was the same stuff that the other humans had forced into him but his felt different.  He was tired but still awake and he didn’t feel threatened here.  He didn’t even care this time when the old man gently turned him until he was on his side.

 

“Dammit, he’s young.  Just barely a fucking adult,” Bobby cursed.  The fledgling should have been among a herd of older dragons learning from them to tame the fire and the element he was linked to.  Without guidance the poor thing could not only harm someone but also himself.  

 

“Alright, let’s get him into the xray room and see what we got goin on,” he grumbled.

 

Dean helped both the dragon and Bobby as much as he could over the next couple hours. Both of them being a bit tetchy about the tests and occasional temperature checks. He wasn’t sure if it was his pretty face or the fact that he was a bit nicer than Bobby but the dragon seemed to take to him okay and things started to go a little smoother when his uncle walked him through a couple of the more basic things. 

 

His excitement about the creature was bordering on ridiculous but Dean did a decent job of hiding it. Or well he might have, had it been anyone other than Bobby and Ellen once she got there. Okay and maybe Sammy might have seen something too, but anyone else wouldn’t have known, he was sure of it. 

 

It was nearly time to take off and even though the little guy had napped for a short time, Dean could see that he didn’t feel good. He had to be tired and was possibly sick. 

 

“So how’s it lookin? He gonna be okay?” Dean whispered, trying not to disturb what small amount of sleep the guy could get. 

 

Bobby frowned, his head shaking for what felt like the millionth time, “He’s not in the best way Dean.  Look here,” he said and put the xray onto the light.  Dean sucked in a sharp breath and Bobby nodded.  Only a complete idiot would miss the break in the dragon’s wing.  And it was in both...in the same place.  Anger seared through him and he had to grip the table.

 

“They did it on purpose so he wouldn’t take off,” he hissed out.  The dragon whimpered in his sleep and Bobby quickly checked on him, only moving back to Dean when he was satisfied, “He needs somewhere warmer to sleep, not here.  And Ellen will have my hide if I bring another creature home...especially one that can breathe fire.”

 

“Don’t worry… I can take him. It’ll be great,” he said, grinning up at his uncle reassuringly. Sure the little guy probably wasn’t feeling the best at the moment but Dean knew he was strong, he’d be able to recover with enough food, warmth, care. Besides, he’d been worried that he wouldn’t actually be able to help with anything at the clinic, well not in such a drastic way at least. 

 

“No problem at all…”

* * *

 

 

There was a problem. A  _ BIG _ problem. The dragon was, as he correctly assumed, sick and whenever the guy sneezed, another small portion of Dean’s house would burst into flames. Thankfully it wasn’t anything drastic yet, mostly Sammy’s stuff...though replacing that laptop was going to hit his savings account pretty hard. 

 

“Alright, little guy...you and me...we’re relocating to the garage where there’s not so many flammables. The dragon grumbled at Dean’s disturbance but when he gently picked up the small, soft bed Bobby had sent home with him, there wasn’t any real disagreement.

 

Dean sat him down on the small landing right outside the door and held up a finger, “One sec, gotta move my baby out onto the street...you better be grateful for this,” he teased. 

 

Dean slid in behind the wheel, grumbling a little to himself. “Don’t worry, Uncle Bobby. I’ll take the fire breathing dragon back to my place. It’ll be fine, I said… It’ll be fine. God I’m an idiot.” 

 

He blinked a few times only to screech as the room exploded into a roar.  He’d seen a vehicle before but nothing this loud.  He tried to scramble off the bed but the numbing feeling in his legs was still there.  He managed to crawl through and hide behind something as the roaring got a bit quieter.

 

Dean patted his baby lovingly, hoping the neighborhood kids didn’t do anything stupid. When he got back inside, shutting the door behind him he for some reason, expected to find the dragon where he left him. 

 

And yet…

 

He bit back a curse, hoping the little guy wasn’t trying to fly or something equally awful with those broken wings. “Hey, uh...buddy?’ It wasn’t until he saw trembling movements, that he realized what might have happened. 

 

“Hey, I’m sorry… aww I ‘m sorry man, I wasn’t thinkin’. That was probably a little scary huh, but no worries, my baby is nothing to be scared of. She’s the finest piece of auto machinery that ever came off a factory floor,” he said, slowly reaching out to pet at the shaking lump of clothes. 

 

He grumbled at the boy, hacking out a cough that turned into a sputter of flames.  Gods he felt miserable.  The medicine or whatever it was they gave him was wearing off and he chirped sadly at the boy before literally crawling into his lap.  He was warm and smelled good.  He purred out his apology for lighting so many things on fire but he couldn't help it

 

Dean could practically feel the guilt radiating off the poor guy and he hated to think that his teasing attitude had anything to do with it. But he imagined if the roles were reversed, he’d feel pretty bad, even if it wasn’t his fault. 

“Not that I’m complainin’ here buddy, but maybe we should get you some more warm blankets…” he trailed off. Looking at his watch Dean realized it had been about eight hours since Bobby had fed him some muscle relaxers so that probably didn’t help anything either. 

 

“Alright, if you can give me just a few minutes to grab some stuff from the house, I’ll make it worth your while, huh? Whaddya say? Maybe some  _ food and honey _ …” Dean said with a grin watching the way the dragon brightened immediately. 

 

He gave the boy a nod and chirped.  The idea of moving from the boy’s warmth didn’t sit well with him but the promise of more food had him pulling himself up to his feet.  There was a building of a sneeze and tripped over himself to get away as quickly as he could.  Whether it was his biology that was messed up or something else instead of flames shooting out of his mouth this time flower petals did when he sneezed.  He grumbled and looked up at the boy with a put out expression.

 

Dean barked out a laugh and then immediately felt guilty. “Sorry, sorry...but you gotta admit if that was anyone else it would be hilarious.” 

 

He ran a hand over the silky, smooth nape of the dragon’s neck and promised he’d be back as soon as possible before heading upstairs. Dean grabbed a thin mattress from an old cot and as many old pillows and blankets as he could find to form the base of the nest. The dragon seemed to perk up when he brought it all down, but didn’t move away from the warmth of the dryer right away.

 

It took another couple trips into the house before Dean managed to get it all put together, but when he was done it looked like the softest, most comfortable place ever. He kind of hated that he’d have to put it away when he brought baby back into the garage. 

 

“Alright, we’ve got a cool place to relax, I’ve hooked the tv up over there so we won’t get too bored...just try not to scorch it please. And…” he grinned, holding up the reusable grocery bags Sammy got him. “Snacks!” 

 

The bags were filled to the brim with treats for both the dragon and himself. It was enough that they should be good for a few hours at least. Maybe if he was lucky they could both get in a good nap before it got too late. 

 

He grumbled happily and though he was tired he jumped into the boy’s lap after he sat down and nuzzled first at his arm and then leaned up against the boy’s chest to nuzzle at his chin as his way of saying thank you.  Once the boy was done getting things out he waited as patiently as he could before trying to snatch at one of the dried fruits.  It smelled delicious and sweet, his mouth was already watering for some.

 

“Alright, take it easy tho man...don’t need you getting any sicker.” Dean teased, happily holding out another piece when the dragon finished chewing the other. 

 

He’d called the dragon buddy, man, little guy, and a variety of other things since they’d met but it didn’t hit him until then that they didn’t know much about one another. Sure, the dragon couldn’t talk but Dean could and he loved telling stories. “I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced… I’m Dean, and you...well you probably have a name already, so I don’t wanna screw with that. But maybe I could call you Blue...for the scales, well the eyes too but don’t tell Bobby about that, ok?” 

 

He blinked up at the boy...at Dean and continued to eat, though he did turn a bit so he could still be looking at him.  The richness in Dean’s voice was soothing and helping keep the ache in his bones to a dull throb.  He wished he could tell him his own name but he would not be able to shift until he was feeling better.  When there was a lull in the story he nudged Dean’s hand with his nose to keep him going.

 

“Oh, right..sorry. So anyway, Bobby figured out what was happening and the next thing I know he and Ellen are loading up everything we have and moving us in with them,” Dean said, grinning slightly at the memory, though he hadn’t made it easy on the old man. “I was a smartass little shit back then, but I’ve gotten better.” 

 

The dragon made a small disbelieving noise that had Dean snorting, “Well, nobody’s perfect, Blue.” 

 

He nuzzled at Dean’s arm again and chirped what turned into a huge yawn.  Gods he was exhausted but he didn’t want Dean to leave him alone.  He’d been alone for so long in that disgusting cage.  How could he even begin to tell Dean this?  He made a few distressed noises and nipped at Dean’s shirt, pulling at it until he was moving further into the nest.  He looked up at Dean and then stomped his foot before making that distressed noise again.

 

“Hey, hey buddy. I’m not going anywhere,” Dean reassured, his hand wrapping softly around the dragon’s back. He shouldn’t be able to understand really, but he did and Dean didn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth. Maybe it was just that he’d spent over half his free time for the last twenty years digging into anything and everything dragon related. 

 

Yeah, that was probably it. 

 

“C’mon, looks like it’s nap time for both of us...just be careful where you point that thing when you sneeze, k?” he teased, while gently booping the gorgeous black dragon on the nose. “I like my body and I’m pretty interested in keeping it in it’s current condition.” 

 

He smacked his mouth open and closed a few times before shaking his head a bit.  He waited for Dean to get comfortable before nuzzling his new friend again.  Then he curled up as well, his face pressing against Dean’s warm chest and let out a long and deep purr.

 

“Yeah, this is pretty nice, huh?” Dean mumbled, the warmth of the blankets and the dragon curled against him lulling him into a softer, more relaxed state than he’d felt in years, maybe ever.

* * *

 

  
  


He woke up to some kind of banging noise and grumbled as he blinked his eyes open.  There was an arm wrapped around him and he had the urge to curl up again but the sunlight was peering through the windows.  Bringing with it not only light, but dust.  He scrambled out of the nest, hacking and sneezing.  He tried so hard to keep the flames under control but a few them spewed out along with the damn flowers again.  The door to the room they were in opened, revealing a tall young man who began shouting.  He screeched and hissed that only turned into more hacking.

 

Something jerked him out of the deliciously warm dream he was having and Dean was about to be ten kinds of pissed off until he heard his brother shouting and some pretty terrifying noises out of the dragon. He was barely able to blink his eyes open as he climbed to his feet. 

 

“Woah! Sammy shit, what the hell are you doing!” Dean yelled, ready to tear into his brother for frightening the animal until he realized one of the blankets barely still hanging in the nest was smoking. He took the few steps to the extinguisher and put it out before it spread. 

 

“Dean, what the hell is going on?” Sam barked, his tone not doing anything to ease the distress of the poor dragon. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Dean closed his eyes and kept his voice calm. “Sam, in the house...I’ll be up in a few and we can talk about it.” 

 

“De-” 

 

“Now, Sam. Right now.” 

 

His brother didn’t protest too much and Dean was grateful that even the smallest act of him walking back into the house had his- _ the _ dragon calming down. Dean held his arms open and between one heartbeat and the next they were full of a shaking black mess. The poor guy had been through hell though, so he tried to understand. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay...Sorry, guess I should have thought this through a little more. That’s Sammy, you remember… I told you about him. He didn’t mean to scare you, at least I don’t think he did.” Dean hoped he sounded more reassuring than he felt, guilt chewing at his core. All it would have taken was a simple text but he hadn’t thought to do it. 

 

_ God he was an idiot.  _

 

He nuzzled into Dean’s neck and tried to chirp but it came out more like a whimper.  He was feeling horrible again and that boy scaring him didn’t help at all.  Every joint in his body ached sharply especially his wings.  Anytime he tried to move them he shuddered all over.  Dean’s voice and gentle touches were the only thing keeping him from curling into a ball and crying.

 

“Shh, it’s okay…I know, I know it has to suck man. How about you curl back up and I’ll bring you down some meds and maybe some food?” Dean said, his chest feeling tight and wrong. Even the mention of food didn’t perk Blue up and Dean hated seeing him so distressed. “If you can give me a few minutes, I’ll get rid of Sammy, get you feelin’ better, then maybe nap a little more?” 

 

He made a sad noise but nodded, allowing for Dean to gently put him back in the nest.  It had been extremely sweet of Dean to have gone through so much trouble to make this.  A flush of warmth spread through him and he sighed, letting his body settle into the most comfortable position he could manage.  He did raise his head to give Dean a tilt of his head before curling his neck so his muzzle was hiding under his arm.

 

Dean was reluctant to leave Blue but Sammy wasn’t going to stay in the house for long without an explanation and he really did need to get him some meds and them both some food, not to mention the urgent need to empty his bladder now that he was awake. 

 

He’d barely made it through the door before Sam’s mouth was open. 

 

“Dean!  What...what in the hell was that thing?  And why didn’t you tell me you were bringing some demon thing home with you?!” Sam shouted the second he saw his brother emerge from the garage.  He was still trying to figure out what it was he saw in there.  It wasn’t a dog that’s for damn sure.

 

He sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face hoping it would make at least part of his headache go away. Unfortunately, Sammy was still there when he opened his eyes again. “Sam, it’s not a friggin’ demon. It’s a dragon and you might have noticed that if you didn’t go in screaming.” 

 

Dean scratched at his bare stomach, his shirt must have slipped off sometime during the night. “I’m gonna piss, then you’ve got a couple minutes for questions while I grab his meds and make some food,” he said, not hesitating before shutting the bathroom door behind him. 

 

Sam opened his mouth to say something but just shook his head angrily.  A dragon?  A freaking dragon in their garage?  His brother had finally lost it and Sam was going to talk to Bobby about letting him bring home dangerous animals.  He waited a few minutes and finally Dean came back into the kitchen.

 

“Okay, spill.  Where’d it come from and why the hell do you have it?”

 

Dean shrugged, “I don’t know but wherever it was, it wasn’t a good place. Someone dropped him off in a freakin’ cardboard box, Sam. Both wings were broken, he was starving and half frozen..well for a dragon at least.” 

 

He cracked half a few eggs into a bowl and mixed them up with some heavy cream and a pinch of salt before tossing them into the warm skillet. “He’s here because we couldn’t leave him at the clinic overnight and I volunteered to keep an eye out for him. If this is about the laptop, I’ll buy you another one...it wasn’t his fault.” 

 

“Who could do that-wait...what about my laptop?  Dean!” Sam pushed away from the counter and found his laptop still on the table, the corner of it singed, “What the hell man!  Can he not control that or something?  And what was with those flowers coming out of him?”

 

“ _ No he can’t,” _ Dean hissed back, angry on behalf of his new friend. Dean had watched as he tried to redirect his mouth before the sneeze but he just hadn’t caught it in time. As he tore up some leftover sausage and bacon and stuffed them into the half done omelette, Dean tried to calm himself back down. It wasn’t Sammy’s fault either, though he could have been less of a dick about it. 

 

“Listen, Sam. He was in pretty bad shape. Hell, he still is honestly, but he’s getting better. I’m going to make damn sure of it. The fire was accidental and I told you I’d replace it...the flowers are the same, they just mean he’s an earth dragon. It’s what they do when they’re sick. You have snot, he sometimes sneezes fire and flowers. Sure the burning shit down is problematic but it’s helluva lot less disgusting than dealing with you when you’re sick.” 

 

Sam cowered a little, “Sorry.  Look, is there anything I can do to help out?  I’m sorry for scaring him but to be fair, he scared me too,” he laughed.

 

“Nah, man. I got it...He’s probably not gonna be too happy to see you again.” Dean said, splitting the omelette in two and putting half on a plate for Sam too. He really was sorry about the laptop and the other stuff. He knew Blue was too, but he didn’t want to mention that part, didn’t want to speak for the guy. 

 

“Though I guess if you wanna take my card and go laptop shopping you can, just try not to break the bank, k?”

 

“Of course.  You need anything while I’m out just text me,” Sam said and clapped Dean on the shoulder.  He took the card from his brother, grabbed up his school bag and then bounded out of the house.

 

Surprised that Sam didn’t throw the eggs on the toast and take it with him, Dean wondered if he could share it with the dragon. His research told him what they sometimes liked to eat, but not really what they could or couldn’t eat. Well, either way he’d take both servings down stairs and some other stuff too, just in case.

 

He grabbed the meds Bobby had sent home with him, his phone, and the containers of food and quickly made his way back to the garage. 

 

“Hey, sorry.. Sorry it took so long, but I tried to hurry. I have some food and some more meds, and if that doesn’t help, I can  throw a couple of our blankets in the dryer and we can get back to napping,” Dean said teasingly, shutting the door behind him. 

 

There was a small whine from the nest and Dean’s heart clenched. 

 

Dean’s voice tempted him to look up but he was in too much pain.  All he could muster out was a small pathetic noise.  He was hungry that his belly was screaming for food and the scent of whatever Dean had brought him smelled too good to be just for him.  There was a shuffle of footsteps and he lifted up his head just enough to see Dean hurrying around to get the food set down on something sturdy.  Once the human was within reach he reached out and grazed his nails at Dean’s leg, a broken purr vibrating through his chest.

 

“Okay, meds first.. Definitely meds first. Sorry buddy, but if you take this first, then maybe let me rub some of that stuff Bobby gave me on your wings you’ll feel more like eating…” He wrapped the pill in a small piece of bread and frowned in sympathy as Blue reluctantly pulled it into his mouth. 

 

Then came the oily rub for his wings that was warm to Dean’s fingers but would probably still be cool against the dragon’s heated body. 

 

“I’ll be really careful not to hurt you, okay?” he promised, doing everything he could to keep the touch light but effective. 

 

The first was always the worst and he couldn’t help screeching in pain.  After a few seconds the medicine began to sink in and soothe the sharpness into a dull thud.  It was enough for him to relax into the massage and he let his head rest on Dean’s knee.  Gods he wished he could say thank you so that Dean could actually understand him.  He nuzzled at Dean’s leg and purred loudly.  Once he was better he’d find a way.

 

Once Blue was feeling a little better, Dean had to go back upstairs to wash his hands. The dragon wasn’t too fond of the idea but he didn’t put up too much of a fight once Dean explained that their food wouldn’t taste very good if he got the oil on his hands all over it. The animal is smart, like...eerily so but Dean had always been a little in awe of dragons as a whole so he figured that was part of the allure. 

 

After he fed the dragon and reheated his eggs, Dean was finally able to eat. He got a few bites in before the dragon looked up at him with those ridiculous blue eyes and Dean realized he might as well have SUCKER tattooed on his forehead because he ended up giving him small bites of his omelette and toast too. 

 

“Ugh, just promise me you won’t barf this back up because that is not something I want to deal with. I can handle the fire and the flowers are actually kinda cute, but dragon puke is not going to be on this morning’s agenda,” he said, mostly to himself as he continued to forfeit bits of his breakfast. Thankfully he did have two servings so it wasn’t really a hardship to share.

 

He huffed at Dean but greedily took the offering being held out to him.  He’d been teased when he was much younger for being one with the earth.  His siblings and even his parents had all been ones of fire and water.  He was the only one who had the ‘green thumb’.  

 

Slowly he eased up on his feet and started to walk around, needing to stretch out his joints from not only the ache but the stiffness.  The medicine was working and he let out a sigh.  He could think clearly now and even the sickness felt less than it had earlier that morning.  He waited until Dean was finished eating before chirping at him then blowing on the ground.  It wasn’t possible to make anything grow through the concrete of this room but he could summon things as well.  

 

Right before his feet a blue hydrangea flower appeared and he chirped up at Dean again.

 

Dean was just about ready to suggest another nap, he hadn’t slept that good in ages. But the dragon started walking across the room so he kept quiet. It was awesome that the poor guy felt good enough to move around at all so he didn’t want to interfere with that. 

 

He’d just relaxed back into the padded nest when he heard it, a quick chirp followed by a soft purr.  His eyes went wide when he saw the bright blue flower on the floor beside him. 

 

“Oh, wow. That’s… that’s awesome,” he said, delicately picking it up hoping to not lose any of the petals. He wasn’t really sure what it meant but it made his chest warm and he thought, for a minute, that it was the dragon’s way of thanking him. But that was probably all in his head.

 

“So.. Earth Dragon, huh? I bet this old concrete slab isn’t really your style. If it was a little closer to summer I might have tried to fix you up something outside but it’s a bit too cool for that right now I think.” Dean said, mostly to himself even though the dragon seemed to understand every single word. “We could go for a walk later though, if you wanted… I mean it’s only the backyard but it would be outside at least.”

 

He chirped excitedly at the thought of going outside.  The people who captured him and stole him away from his family had kept in a cage barely bigger than himself the entire time he was with them.  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been outdoors with the exception of yesterday.  It almost didn’t count, he had been delirious with pain.

 

He climbed back into the nest and curled into a ball right against Dean’s side.  As much as he wanted to go outside, sleep sounded good as well.  He chirped softly before nuzzling at Dean a few times.

 

“Yeah, you’re not so bad yourself…” Dean said, smiling at the ridiculous dragon. He pulled the top two blankets over them and gently wrapped an arm over Blue’s body, careful not to put any pressure on the sensitive part of his wings. “Yeah, maybe just a little more sleep...then we can go outside.”

* * *

 

 

It had been a few days and they’d gotten into a decent routine. Blue was feeling better, though his wings were still a sensitive spot, but Dean was growing more and more confident in his recovery. So it was a bit surprising when he called to check in with Bobby that morning and the old man told him that he’d have to bring the dragon back in and let him get another look at him. Dean understood, he did, but it also felt a little wrong to be sharing Blue with Bobby, which...wait, what? 

 

Dean shook off the thoughts and decided to let it go. He knew that his uncle wouldn’t insist on it if it Blue didn’t need it. 

 

The dragon was out wandering around in the back yard, the french doors standing wide open so that they could both keep an eye on one another. He hadn’t warmed to Sam any but they’d learned how to cohabitate, if it meant that they didn’t have to see one another. Dean grinned at his brother when he got the same look of disappointment on his face as he had when he realized he couldn’t pet the blonde lab across the street because it was a service dog.

 

His brother was nothing if not a giant dork.

 

When the calendar icon popped up on his phone, Dean swore under his breath.

 

Charlie was going to kill him.

 

It was game night and  _ his turn _ to pick up pizza but he couldn’t leave Blue alone so he’d have to cancel. Scrolling through his contacts, Dean took a deep breath and pushed the phone beside The Queen. 

 

“Dean!  How is my lovely handmaiden this fine afternoon?” Charlie asked, her eyes fixed on her computer.

 

“Hey Charlie...about that. I can drop off some cash for pizza but I can’t make it tonight. I’ve been helpin’ Uncle Bobby out at the clinic and we uh, we got this really... _ rare _ case and let’s just say I ended up having to bring my work home with me, but it’s not too bad.” 

 

Charlie stopped typing and frowned, “Dean!  You can’t bail out on me man.  Just bring it with, we can make it comfortable in the guest room,” she offered.

 

“I can’t, Char...he’s not a cat..” Dean rubbed his temple trying to figure out how to explain it without giving away too much. He trusted his friends, Charlie more than most but he didn’t know that they’d be able to keep quiet if they actually laid eyes on a dragon. “Look, he’s a.. He’s a dragon, Charlie. But there’s some shady shit going on so you can’t say a word. Not till we figure out what happened to him at least.”

 

Charlie nearly fell out of her chair at the word  _ dragon _ and had to scramble to keep her balance, “Wait, holy Hermione, did you just say a freaking dragon?  How?  I thought they were extinct?” Charlie exclaimed.  

 

“Well, they’re not and I can’t even really get a good I told you so moment because the poor guy was in rough shape. Somebody left him in a damn box at the clinic and Bobby and I weren’t even sure he was gonna make it,” Dean said, shivering at the memory of how bad Blue was the first day. “Thankfully though, I brought him home and after a few small fires, I made us a nest in the garage and he’s getting better quick.” 

 

“Aw that’s so cute…” Charlie stopped herself and slowly sat back down, “Rewind...a nest?  You made him a nest?  Oh...oh Dean…” she couldn’t help it, she laughed and rubbed her face.

 

“Well yeah, he was cold and there aren’t exactly a shit ton of dragons around to do it for him. So, I improvised. I took down anything and everything I could find that was soft and warm and made a little fort-nest thing. It’s pretty cool, you’d be jealous,” he said grinning, pleased with himself for thinking of it. Warm blankets wrapped over him would have probably been good enough  but it wouldn’t have been nearly as awesome.

 

“Dean...there’s only two reasons why you build a nest,” Charlie said and cleared her throat, “One to give birth and two...is to create a bond with a mate,” she said in a softer tone.  Of course she could be making this into a much bigger thing but she was a shifter, she knew more about these things than he did.

 

“What? No…” Dean sputtered, leaning back against the counter as the air in his lungs began to feel tight and trapped. "I read that dragons do that for one another all the time.” 

 

“Well yeah, maybe they do. But Dean, you’re not a dragon.  I mean I could be totally wrong but as a shifter, that’s what we normally do.  Has he been making gifts for you?” Charlie asked chewing on her bottom lip.

 

“Umm,” Dean flushed, his eyes darting to the small vase of flowers he’d proudly displayed on the kitchen table. He felt something tight in his throat but finally answered, “Well sometimes… I mean he’s an earth dragon so...flowers?” 

 

“I’m sorry Dean, I shouldn’t have said anything.  Now I made things all weird...look, forget I said anything okay?” Charlie said quickly.  Sometimes she really hated when she couldn’t seem to shut her mouth about certain things.

 

Dean hesitated another minute before closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath. He’d only just noticed how much his hands were trembling as he reached to wrap an arm around himself. “Charlie...please tell me I didn’t...that I didn’t hurt him or force him to bond with me or something.” 

 

“I don’t think so Dean.  You definitely didn’t hurt him, if anything whatever bond you two  _ have  _ formed will only help heal him faster,” she explained leaning back in her chair and thinking for a moment.

 

“Do you think...that maybe he could be a shifter?” she asked quietly.

 

“Hell if I know. I mean he’s smart as a whip but that could just be a dragon thing..” 

 

“Well, from personal experience, when I was severely injured I couldn’t shift back to my human skin until I was healed.  Guess you’ll just have to sit around and wait,” she said with a short laugh.  That was one memory lane she did not want to go down and quickly changed the subject.

 

“Just keep doing what you’re doing Dean.  He needs you, especially your protection right now.  Don’t let anyone else know about him okay?”

 

“Well Sammy knows, obviously and Bobby ‘n Ellen, but I know how to keep my mouth shut. That’s why I didn’t want to bring him over tonight. I trust everyone but… y’know?” He didn’t have to wait long for her to make an agreeable noise and yet again Dean thanked his lucky stars that he had Charlie in his life. “Alright, I’ll drop by with some cash for pizza on my way to the clinic but you can’t make a big deal over him...he’s a little sensitive and I don’t know how he’ll react to you. He hates Sam though, which is friggin’ hilarious.” 

 

“Oh man I’d love to see that.  Tell you what Dean, we’ll make your turn next week okay?  I don’t want to take a chance of anyone else seeing him.  Maybe I’ll come by the clinic to see him instead okay?” 

 

“Sure, I’m getting ready to head out sometimes in the next half hour. Gotta get him in the car and he was a little out of it last time so I’m not sure how well that’s going to go,” he said with a slight frown. The poor guy had freaked the last time he heard baby’s engine but Dean hoped that was at least partly due to the meds and fever. He tousled his hair distractedly as he continued on, “But I think we should be there for an hour or so while Bobby does his stuff. Just, make sure you don’t sneak up on him.”

 

“Hey man, that’s just my nature,” Charlie laughed, “Go see to your dragon.  Talk to you soon,” she said and hung up.

 

Alright, now just to convince Blue to get in the Impala. 

 

Easy, right?

* * *

 

 

He backed away slowly as Dean tried to talk gently to him.  Going back to the clinic was one thing...but getting anywhere near that big monstrous thing?  He let out a distressed whimper and backed up until he hit something that ended up clanging to the floor next to him.  A screech tore out of his throat and he scurried under a shelf, completely out of reach of Dean now.

 

‘Hey, c’mon… my baby is awesome…” Dean muttered, though Blue wasn’t exactly in the mood to listen. He really hoped he didn’t have to use the muscle relaxer. After everything the poor guy had been through the last thing he wanted to do was make it worse.

 

Dean decided a different approach was his best bet so he slipped his shoes off and crawled up into the blankets, trying and failing not to think of it as  _ their nest _ and waited. 

 

And waited some more. 

 

Eventually, the little guy started inching his way back over and Dean refused to move an inch until he was curled up beside him. 

 

“So listen, I know it scares you and I can kinda get that. Baby’s engine is loud and she makes a lot of different noises that are probably hell on your sensitive ears. But you trust me, right? I mean you act like you do at least. So hear me out at least, okay?” 

 

He huffed out a sigh and looked up at Dean warily, then looked over towards the big door that also made way too much noise.  He didn’t want to leave but he also knew that for him to get completely better, he’d have to see the older man.  

 

A miserable grumble came out of him and he nodded his head slowly before resting it on Dean’s chest.

 

“God you’re smart,” Dean grinned, rubbing softly at the dragon’s silky body. “Okay so here’s the deal. You’re kinda in hiding right now, yknow? I mean we don’t want anyone bad comin’ after you and some humans have a hard time keeping their mouths shut so we have to be super careful not to let anyone notice how awesome you are and stuff.” 

 

Clearing his throat he continued, “So you see why we can’t just walk over there… right? And baby is a lot louder on the outside than she is on the inside, I promise. Though she does purr, a bit like you. She shakes a little but there’s really no need to be afraid... I won’t let anything happen to you. I wouldn’t ask you to go if it wasn’t safe, I swear.” 

 

He blinked slowly a few times before nuzzling against Dean’s chest.  He stayed that way for only a minute then he was up and walking towards the big door, chirping a few times at Dean.  He tried to not shriek or cower when the door opened though a small yip did leave him.  

 

“It’s gonna be fine. You can sit up front with me if you want but you gotta stay down so nobody sees you,” Dean said, slowly moving toward the passenger side seat and opening the door. 

 

“One sec,” he said, running back into the garage and grabbing one of the cushions and a warm blanket from the stack. When he got back the dragon was glaring at baby like she was going to start up and run him over any minute. 

 

It was  _ friggin’ adorable. _

 

“Okay, just let me get this in here…” he said, stuffing the cushion into the floor between the dash and the seat. “That should do it… c’mon, hop in and I’ll wrap this blanket around you and you can burrow in if you need to or whatever.” 

 

As if on cue he sneezed only a very small spout of fire came out.  It hadn’t happened all day and surprised him so much he sat back and covered his snout with his hands as he chirped up at Dean.  If anything he hoped the old man would give him something for the sneezing at least.  

 

“Alright, not that I blame you man...but no setting the car on fire, k?” 

 

He nodded quickly and moved to jump into the car, settling within the blankets to covers his entire body and face.  If he couldn’t see the sun he wouldn’t sneeze right?  Grumbling a bit to himself he tried to focus on Dean’s scent and to try and go to sleep.

 

Dean closed the door behind him as gently as he could and have it latch, the easier he could make this on Blue the better. After he climbed in he reached over and turned the radio down before whatever cassette he had in boomed through the interior. “Okay, I’mma start it up now…” he said, gently leaning over to lay a hand on the blanket covering the dragon. “It’s gonna be just fine, buddy.” 

 

Dean started the engine and thankfully nothing more than a small yip and light growl came out beside him. He pulled out and prayed to everything and everyone he believed in that they’d make it to the clinic and back in one piece. “It’ll just take a few minutes and if you want I’ll talk to Uncle Bobby about getting you something for that sneeze. At least your wings are getting better, I can tell.” 

 

He grumbled his answer, continuing to listen to Dean’s voice.  It helped soothe him and soon he wasn’t even paying attention to the car that much.  He would never admit this out loud but the vibrations the car made actually felt nice on his aching muscles.

 

Dean hadn’t lied when he said it wouldn’t take long.  The car came to a stop and stopped making it’s loud noises.  He was almost sad for the vibrations to stop but when Dean took him back home he’d get to feel them again.  The blanket was gently pulled away from his head and he yawned, looking around a bit before slowly getting to his feet.

 

“See, not so bad. My baby is a freakin’ dream… you two are gonna have to figure out a way to get along,” Dean teased, not even realizing what he’d said until it was out there.  _ Shit _ . Bobby was going to kill him. 

 

There was a level of detachment he was supposed to have. It was just...not only had Blue been in really rough shape making his heart squeeze tightly in his chest but for as long as he could remember he’d been fascinated, intrigued, half in love with the mere idea of dragons. An actual, living, breathing, dragon that was probably the smartest most adorable thing Dean had ever seen, there was no way possible he wasn’t going to get a little wrapped up in his work. 

 

“Alright, inside we go before someone sees you.” 

 

He shook himself a little and followed Dean into the building.  Before they could get too far he whined up at Dean, lifting up and pawing at his leg.  The ground was cold and had the pain searing through his joints.  It reminded him too much of the old place.

 

It took him a minute to figure out what was going on but once he did, Dean pulled Blue into his arms and carried him further inside while looking for his uncle. 

 

Instead, he found Charlie.

 

“Oh...oh wow!” she gasped quickly covering her mouth when the dragon turned and glared at her.  The creature in Dean’s arms was beautiful, even if he was scowling.  He seemed to sniff the air and his eyes narrowed at her.

 

‘Hey, I am not food!” she said holding her hand out.  He made this weird grumbling noise and then proceeded to hide his face in Dean’s arm.

 

“Holy shit Dean…” she laughed.

 

“Ah, you’re finally here, bring him in.  You can come too Charlie,” Bobby grunted before slipping into one of the exam rooms.

 

“Hey, that’s just Charlie...and she’s right, she’s not food…  _ no matter how hungry you get _ ,” he said, emphasizing the last bit for good measure. 

 

Dean followed Bobby into the exam room with the x ray equipment and nervously chewed at his lip. He had this eerie feeling on the back of his neck that he was about to get told off, but part of him figured he probably deserved it so he just kept his trap shut. 

 

“Alright then, let’s take a look at you,” Bobby mumbled holding his hands out, palms up so the dragon could scent him.  He didn’t seem to overly fond leaving Dean’s arms and though Bobby should probably scold Dean for letting the dragon become attached, he wasn’t an idiot.  Even without touching the dragon he could clearly see the extreme difference from when he first saw the little guy.  

 

“He looks good Dean,” he said.  He went as slow and gentle as he could but the dragon still shrieked a bit when Bobby tried to extend his wings.  The x-ray wouldn’t be necessary, the dragon was healing at a fast rate and soon wouldn’t need the muscle relaxers.

 

“He’s healing hell of a lot faster than I expected.  See this Dean?  The swelling in the wing joints have decreased.  It still hurts him obviously but you’ll need to start stretching them as much as he’ll let you,” he said going over to the counter to fill the bottle of relaxers and a higher dose of oil for Dean to rub into the dragon’s joints.

 

“No problemo, Bobby.” The words coming out stilted and awkward thanks to his nerves.  Dean had been sure that his uncle was gonna take one look at Blue and realize what he’d done, even if he hadn’t realized it himself when he did it. 

 

‘You have any questions or need anything Dean?” Bobby asked handing over the meds.  He watched as the dragon slowly inched closer to Dean and couldn’t help shaking his head a bit.  It was going to be hell getting them apart and he was praying he wouldn’t have to.  The only safe sanctuary for dragons was in Scotland, not exactly made for a quick visit.

 

“Nah, he’s pretty low maintenance…” he said before Blue let out a soft chirp and scratched a little at Dean’s shoulder. “Oh yeah, I meant to ask if you have anything for umm, he’s been sneezing a lot and it isn’t always roses, y’know?” Dean teased, though he wasn’t sure Bobby knew what type of dragon Blue was. It was more of a joke between  _ them _ . Well them and Charlie because he hadn’t had any choice in telling her. 

 

Bobby stared at the dragon for a moment before going back to his medicine cabinet.  He had never treated a dragon before in his life.  Their biology was closer to myths than anything and it had him scratching his head.  He grabbed up the bottle of allergy tabs for a griffin and walked back over.

 

“Start with half a pill.  This is mostly a guessing game right now but only up it if he continues to sneeze.  If he shows any new symptoms stop giving them to him immediately,” Bobby ordered and added it to the other two.  

 

“Now because you’re fostering him for now, all I want you to focus on is him.  Don’t worry you’ll still be getting paid for any normal days but you’re the only expert I have when it comes to dragons right now,” Bobby said.

 

“Did you hear that?” Dean winked down at Blue reflexively. “I’m an expert…” he finished, snapping his eyes up to Charlie hoping he wasn’t as obvious as he probably was.

 

He honestly felt a little bad getting paid for something he liked so much but with the hefty chunk of his savings missing for a new laptop, it didn’t last long. He grabbed one of the small bags from the back shelf and started putting everything Bobby had left or him into it. He glanced around at the table again, double checking before moving his gaze back to his uncle. “Is that everything?” 

 

“Yeah, just be careful Dean.  No matter how much you trust em, do not let them see him.  Charlie I trust because she was in the same boat not too long ago,” Bobby said.  

 

He perked up at that and glanced over at the girl.  She smelled like animal, one that he liked to chase more so than eat.  At the mention of their mutual imprisonment she shrunk and he chirped at her, walking slowly so he could nudge at her hand.  

 

Dean grinned as Blue tried to comfort his best friend, somehow even such a small gesture made it seem like her insides lit up. Charlie went from a soft frown to a bright smile instantly and he couldn’t be more grateful. “I don’t plan on letting anyone close, I’m not an idiot. I mean Sammy has been of course, though he didn’t make the best impression so they’ve kept their distance from one another since. 

 

“Alright, buddy. Think it’s about time to head home… I can hear that stomach growling from here.” 

 

Bobby frowned a bit and glanced over at Dean.  He didn’t hear anything other than the humming of his machines but the dragon perked up and started chirping happily.  He shared a confused look with Charlie but he chose to let it go for now.

 

He couldn’t help it, he jumped into Dean’s arms and only winced at the pain. He was really hungry and wanted to play some more outside, hopefully if he was extra sweet, Dean would allow for it.  Before Dean could turn away from the table completely he blew some air onto the metal, summoning a small version of a sunflower.

 

“What the...holy shit,” Charlie gasped, her eyes growing wide. 

 

Dean blushed, more at the memory of the other flowers than this specific one. “Yeah, he does that...pretty awesome huh?”

 

“I didn’t know dragons could do something like that.  I thought it was mostly just flames,” Bobby said, a small smile stretching his lips. 

 

“Well..he’s an Earth dragon…it’s his thing,” he responded, softly rubbing at the back of Blue’s neck. Trying to fight off the embarrassment he felt heating his neck and cheeks, Dean just turned to leave calling over his shoulder, “Probably thought the place could use a little color!”

* * *

 

 

Donna stepped into Hal’s diner with a warm smile. She’d only been in Sioux Falls for a couple months, but she enjoyed the small town atmosphere even in a bigger city. It was a lot like Hibbing that way. 

 

“Hidy Hal, can I get two of them pancake platters and a cup of coffee as big as my head? Jody’’ll be in soon and she’s kind of a bear without her mornin’ joe.” 

 

Jody pulled up to the diner, her conversation with Bobby Singer still ringing in her ears.  They’d been friends ever since they were kids and when he said to keep an eye out for something strange, she did.  He couldn’t tell her the details which frustrated her to no end but she trusted Bobby with her life.  And there were only two people in this world she could say that about.  One of which was waiting for her in the diner.  

 

The moment she stepped into the diner and saw that familiar head of blonde hair she smiled, all the stress beginning to build up in her shoulders relaxed.  They’d been together for nearly a year now and for the past couple of months Donna had finally moved to Sioux Falls to be her work partner as well.  

 

“Hey Hal,” she called out before stepping up beside Donna and kissing her cheek.

 

“Coffee’s comin’ Jo...ha, joe for Jo,” Donna said, chuckling to herself as her girlfriend blinked back at her in disbelief, but there was a small smile pulling up the edge of Jody’s lips so she knew a winning battle when she saw it. 

 

“I ordered us some pancakes too, if you’re real nice to Hal here maybe he’ll even get Brenda to pour on some more of that strawberry syrup they’re so stingy with back there,” Donna said, lifting her voice a little to the end so Hal’s wife Brenda could hear the request back behind the grill. 

 

Jody rolled her eyes fondly and sat down on the stool.  The coffee was set down in front of her and she took a slow sip, “Mmm, thanks babe, this is exactly what I needed,” she sighed.  Once Hal was out of earshot she turned a little on her stool and bit her lip.

 

“Listen, Singer called.  He says that we need to keep an eye out for anyone looking suspicious,” she said softly.

 

“Oh you mean like them fellas in the corner back there?” Donna answered back in the same tone, as Jody discreetly turned enough to get a better look at them. She took a lot of flack for being blonde and a bit dorky but she was a damn fine cop and she took her job very seriously.  While she tried to relax on her days off, she never really learned how to flip off that switch in her brain that kept a constant eye on her surroundings. 

 

Jody only managed to get a good look at one of them and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.  Something wasn’t right about them.  Whatever it was Bobby needed to protect Jody and Donna would help him.  

 

“Hmph, yep.  Good eye,” She said quietly, nodding her thanks as Hal placed plates of heaping pancakes in front of them. 

 

“I’m not just a pretty face, ya know.” Donna teased, chuckling to herself when she realized there was quite a bit more of that strawberry sauce on her pancakes than usual. She really liked Brenda, they’d have to do something nice for her soon. 

 

She focused on her meal a little, letting Jody get in another few sips of her coffee before picking the topic back up. 

 

“What do ya suppose we’re meant to be lookin’ for?” she asked, hesitating barely a beat before continuing on. “I’d bet the penny in my shoe that the big black truck outside with all the hunting rifles and out of state tags belongs to them.” 

 

Something foul curled in Jody’s stomach, “Well seeing as how Bobby’s profession is taking care of the more magickal creatures...they’re probably after something he found,” she said shaking her head.  Giving Donna a subtle nod she got up from her stool and headed back outside.  

 

The big truck was not hard to miss.  And sure enough it was filled with all kinds of hunting equipment.  Most of which Jody knew was not legal.  She quickly took down the license plate number and headed back inside the diner.  The two men were watching her with narrowed eyes to which she quirked a brow at them.  They finally turned back to their meals and she returned back to Donna’s side.

 

They ate, mostly in quiet. But when their plates were cleaned the funny lookin’ men were still sitting in the back corner talking in low voices and half crouching toward the table to keep their heads down. Might as well have been wearin’ roller skates and tube tops for as much attention as they were drawin’ to themselves, she thought. 

 

“You ready to go? I might need help planning a heist to get Brenda’s strawberry sauce recipe...or at least a couple jars to take home with us.” Donna said, grinning up at Hal who just shook his head at her as he went to get their ticket.

 

“Mmhmm, you settle the bill.  I need to make a phone call,” she said, leaning in to give Donna a kiss on the corner of her mouth.  There was still some strawberry sauce there and Jody licked her lips as she walked out of the diner.  She thought to call Bobby first but the man had said if she did see anything to call his nephew first.  

 

“Yeah,” Dean answered, one hand quickly tucking his phone under his ear before the rushing back to the soap covered dragon. Blue wasn’t pleased with the predicament he’d gotten himself into but he also wasn’t really in good enough shape to clean himself properly with his left wing still out of commission.    
  


He grumbled at Dean’s distraction and blew several bubbles at him.

 

“Heya Dean, listen your uncle wanted me to call you and let you know that we saw some pretty sketchy guys here at Hal’s diner.  Big black truck, way too many hunting rifles in the back.  We got their plate number and we’re gonna be watching them pretty damn close,” she said.

 

Dean froze, his smile dropping instantly. “Shit, yeah..okay.. Um, just keep me updated Jody...thanks.” 

 

She sounded like she was gonna say something else but Dean was struggling to find air at the thoughts of those assholes coming back for Blue. There was no way to be sure that it was the same people who’d taken him, it could be unrelated but the twisted sour feeling in his stomach didn’t seem to buy it. 

 

He dropped his phone into his lap and wiped a hand on his already partially damp jeans before ending the call officially. Once that was done he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, barely hearing the small distressed whines filling the small bathroom. 

 

His heart was pounding a loud, heavy beat in his ear as the panic climbed higher. He hadn’t had an actual panic attack in years but it was hitting him hard. He fought to regain control of his breathing, to empty the awful, torturous images out of his head but it wasn’t as easy as they made it look on tv. 

 

He didn’t know what to do.  He’d tried to nip, purr, nuzzle at Dean but nothing seemed to be working.  His human was progressively getting worse and he could feel the darkness sweeping over him like a thick blanket.  There was only one thing he could try and later he’d apologize for it but he backed away from Dean and thrust out his wings.  The pain was so intense he screamed, his entire body shaking with tremors.

 

One second his eyes were shut and he was trying to find air in a room that felt like it was closing in on him and the next huge black wings were blocking out all the light. Pain coursed through his arms and back, skittering through each and every muscle and vein until he thought he was going to throw up. Dean moved toward the trash can but the shadow of wings moved and the pain dissipated. 

 

“Holy shit… are you okay?” Dean asked, more concerned that Blue had further injured himself than he was curious as to why he felt the pain too. It wasn’t that difficult to figure out but Dean refused to focus on that when there was so many other things to worry about. 

 

He whimpered but nodded, slowly moving so he could put his two front hands on Dean’s chest and nuzzle his nose into the human’s neck.  The anxiety was still there, just underneath the surface.  It had gone down immensely and for that he was glad for what he had done.  Even if his wings ached something awful now.

 

“Shh, buddy it’s okay. I’m- Well I’m not great but I’ll be fine. I was just worried about you. I think maybe there’s some douchebags sniffing around and trying to find you. It just means we have to be extra careful, that’s all…” He said, though he wasn’t entirely sure he believed it. More than anything though, it was best that he reassured Blue and maybe if they were lucky it would turn out to be nothing. 

 

He nodded his head but continued to stay right where he was.  It wasn’t until Dean let out a long, deep breath and his shoulders relaxed that he finally moved away.  Usually the flowers he conjured up seemed to make Dean smile but what he really wanted was to hear the boy laugh.  He made a few grumbling noises before trotting over to the tub and getting mouth full of bubbly water.  Dean’s mouth opened to probably ask what he was doing but he didn’t give the boy time.  He blew out the water, sending brightly colored bubbles into the air.  Some were single colors the others were all the colors swirling together like a moving rainbow.

 

“Oh God.” A laugh bubbled up from his stomach and Dean barely had notice before he was shaking from the intensity of it. Blue had already been one of the coolest, most awesome creatures he’d ever seen but to see the dragon be ridiculously childish and dorky settled something in his chest. Dean laughed and continued to laugh until the corners of his eyes were wet with tears. He stripped over his soaked shirt and leaned over the tub to pull the dragon against his chest. “You’re the best, man.”

* * *

 

  
  


Another several days and a a few visits to the old man’s clinic later found him curled up on the couch with Dean while he watched some ridiculous show.  He never caught the name of it but the language was strange and Dean always seemed so invested in it.  Even the old man seemed heartbroken when Dean told him about a certain character who had perished.  It didn’t matter much to him though, he was warm and safe...that’s all he cared about.  

 

His wings were slowly healing.  What he had done had set him back quite a bit though and the old man had thought for a split second Dean had harmed him.  He couldn’t help himself, he growled and a burst of flames had popped out of his mouth at the accusation.  It had been his fault and his alone.  He still didn’t regret it even if he could feel Dean’s guilt every time he rubbed the oil into his wing joints.

 

In secret, while Dean was asleep he’d been trying to practice shifting.  The communication between him and Dean was easy but he so badly wanted to talk to him.  To say thank you properly and to tell him his real name.  Though, the more he thought about it he didn’t want Dean to stop calling him Blue either.  

 

He glanced up at Dean and huffed out a breath.  It shouldn’t be possible to form a bond with anyone else other than a dragon but he could feel what Dean was feeling.  And there was no doubt that Dean could feel him as well.  There was something he’d been wanting to try but was too afraid to in the beginning.  Very gently, not wanting to disturb Dean unless it didn’t work, he put his paw on Dean’s leg.

 

_ Dean...can you hear me? _

 

There was a buzzing noise and Dean’s eyes snapped around the room to try and figure out what it was but he quickly realized that it was inside his own head. He pushed in against his ear and that helped but it was only a short beat before it was back again, this time filtering in as static more than the high pitch that rang through him last. 

 

“What the…” he started and then something terrifying happened. 

 

He stared up at Dean and huffed again.  This was going to be a bit harder than he thought.  He wiggled closer and placed his chin on Dean’s leg too, staring up at him as his human continued to look bewildered.

 

_...an...can….me…. _

 

He was...was he hearing voices? Well one, specifically but ..there were words, parts of words echoing through his mind. The roar of the static had died down a little but still a slight hum as sounds continued to filter through broken and barely audible. Swallowing again he looked around, then down at Blue wondering if maybe he should take the little guy somewhere, maybe he could find a safer place for him… though the thought of leaving his side made everything inside Dean curl up sourly. 

 

Dean’s stress was growing by the second and he didn’t want that.  He huffed again and this time he touched at Dean’s skin, just a sliver that had been revealed when Dean shifted.  He felt something in his mind click and he chirped, getting Dean to look at him again.

 

_ Dean...can you hear me? _

 

“Sh-Holy shit!” Dean’s head snapped down to the dragon and he just  _ knew _ . He knew it was Blue talking to him. He could feel his eyes widen in both awe and disbelief but Dean was still a little hesitant to confront the fact that he was talking to his dragon…. _ inside  _ his head. 

 

“Uh...yeah? Yea, yes...I hear you.”

 

He couldn't help but chirp happily as he tried to still all the things he wanted to say at once.

 

_ Thank the Gods.  You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to talk with you. _

 

His smile took over his face and even though he wasn’t entirely positive what it could mean that they were talking now, it was buried quickly under the the  _ holy shit he’s talking to a dragon _ thing. He bit at his lip a little, curiosity getting the better of him and decided to give it a try himself. 

 

_ Uh..can you hear me too or does this only go one way? _

 

_ Yes, yes I can! _

 

He chuckled inside his head and sighed.  Things were going to be so much easier now that he could communicate with Dean this way now.

 

_ I would like to finally thank you.  For everything you have done for me.  And...I would like to tell you my name though I do wish for you to keep calling me Blue verbally. _

 

Dean was still a little freaked out by the fact that he was talking to Blue via some kind of psychic link or mind meld or some kind of sci fi crap but more than that he was just so damn happy that the conversation could be two sided.

 

_ Yeah; of course. Whatever you want… _

 

He nodded and looked down, becoming embarrassed about his name all the sudden.  He remembered when his brothers gifted him his second name they had meant to be out of fondness.  They were never intentionally cruel to him but it still embarrassed him to no end.

 

_ We dragons don’t have surnames like humans.  We have our birth name, and then a name that the family gives you after some time.  I am Castiel Rendess...the clumsy one.   _

 

_ Castiel...Casstiel? Like that?  _

 

Dean tried saying it over and over again in his head to make sure it was right but then quickly realized that maybe now wasn’t the right time to be practicing. 

 

_ Sorry.. I- that’s a cool name. You were always clumsy then? Not just the injury… _

 

He hoped his teasing tone came through well enough, the last thing he wanted was to hurt Cas-Cas’ feelings. 

 

_ I am the only earth dragon in my herd.  The rest are all fire and water.  So I am more gentle by nature and well...clumsy I guess.  When I was younger they often teased that my wings were much too big for my body and I would always trip on them. _

 

Castiel often wondered if that was the very reason why he was taken.  He didn’t know how to fight, didn’t breathe fire correctly and was often left alone in the woods.  Castiel’s brothers probably couldn’t even hear his cries when the net closed around him.  

 

“I bet you were adorable,” Dean said aloud, then immediately felt the heat flush up his face. “Sorry...I.” 

 

He nervously chewed at his lip a little. The words themselves were too hard to speak so he decided instead to think them and hope that if the answer wasn’t something he liked that at least his new friend would forgive him. 

 

_ Did I do something? I mean when I made the nest for you I didn’t know it was such a big deal. I didn’t trap you into bonding with me or anything, right?  _

 

Castiel’s head snapped up and he let out a long purr.

 

_ You did nothing wrong Dean.  It is true that nests can be an intimate thing between mates but it also can bring families closer.  In our case, you helped me heal much faster than I thought possible.  I hope this doesn’t make you upset but we are bonded to each other…. _

 

_ No, no.. I mean… as long as you’re cool with it at least. I just didn’t wanna- I didn’t want to take away your choice or anything. I’m-I’m good with you-it I mean I’m good with it.  _

 

Dean was fumbling more than he had in his entire life. He was usually smooth, charming, when it came to most people but Blue- _ Cas _ had him trembling with nervous excitement.  He tried to block out some of the emotions, not wanting to overwhelm the poor guy but it wasn’t easy. 

 

Castiel nuzzled at him a few times before tilting his head to the side.

 

_ It was my choice to complete the bond with you.  It may have been accidental on your part but a bond cannot be achieved unless both consent to it.  Do not worry Dean, I chose it.   _

 

He got up and crawled into Dean’s lap, curling up into a ball.

 

_ When I first saw you that day I was in so much pain and despair.  It was the first time I had felt safe since I was captured. _

 

‘Oh, okay then...that’s, cool.” Dean took a moment to think on it and was more than a little relieved that he’d not screwed something up royally. Charlie had made him nervous, though that wasn’t really her fault either but he’d still worried.

 

Grinning to himself, Dean placed a hand on the back of Cas’ warm neck. “Alright, story time. I’ve been holding up more than my fair share of the conversations for far too long buddy. Now it’s your turn.’ 

 

Castiel chuckled.

 

_ My apologies.  What would you like to know? _

 

_ Anything, everything. I’m not picky...I just, I just want to know about you. _

 

_ Hmm.  Where to begin?  You now know my true name and that my entire family are fire and water dragons.  My grandmother Amara was the only Earth dragon in my family.  She was to help guide and teach me as I grew older but...you can guess what happened to stop that. _

 

Castiel sighed heavily and pawed at his face.

 

_ Dean?  May I have another one of those pills?  My wings hurt.  It may be because I’m thinking about them and what they did to me...but please? _

 

_ Sure thing, Cas.  _

 

Dean scrambled up off the couch and when he moved away from the dragon’s touch everything felt duller, more cold, empty. He grumbled to himself at the loss before moving toward the kitchen. He gathered up the small bag that he’d brought home from the latest supply run to Bobby’s and a piece of ham from the fridge. The dragon could take the pill on its own but Dean saw no reason he should need to. 

 

“Alright, I grabbed the oil too. It might help to work out some of the soreness.”

 

Castiel quickly gobbled down the ham and pill.  He knew it didn’t work that fast but he could already feel the tensions in his body relaxing.  Maybe it was the comfort of knowing that soon the pain would fade away.

 

_ Ahhh, thank you Dean.  They don’t hurt nearly as much as they did before. _

 

Castiel purred as Dean’s fingers gingerly began to massage the oil into his wing joints.  Hopefully soon he’d be able to extend them without that searing pain.  

 

_ Where was I?  Ah, yes my family.  I have five older brothers and one younger.  He was still much too little to show any signs what element he would be but I had a feeling he would be Light.  He was always so happy and laughing, loved to play in the dandelions I would blow at him.   _

 

_ Gods I miss them so much.  _

 

Castiel sighed and placed his head on Dean’s knee.

 

Dean felt bad for the dragon, if he was forced away from his family he’d probably lose his mind. They laid there quietly for a little while longer before Dean silently asked what was on his mind. 

 

_ Are they safe? I mean you’ll be able to see them again when your wings are better, right?  _

 

_ They are safe, as far as I know anyway.  Samandriel, the youngest, since he couldn’t fly he was always kept in our cave.  My other brothers took to the skies and oceans while I took to the forest.  Alone.  That’s why they took me.  I was too far away from my brothers and they couldn’t hear me.   _

 

_ As far as seeing them again, I’m not sure.  We were much too close for us to take off on our own without saying goodbye.  So they know something happened to me.   _

 

Castiel looked up at Dean and shrugged.

 

_ I have no idea how to find them. _

 

_ First things first...what happened to you, it wasn’t your fault. Those assholes that took you, that’s where you direct the blame. As for the rest, I don’t know how much help it’ll be but me, all of us, we’ll do everything we can to help you find them again.  _

 

_ Whatever it takes, Cas. I promise. _

 

Dean tried not to frown, though he was grateful the dragon was nestled against him in a way that meant he wasn’t looking him directly in the face. The mere thought of being separated from Sammy or Bobby had his chest tight with pain and he wondered how Cas was holding it together so well.

 

Trying to lighten the mood back up just a little, Dean scratched at that place under Blue’s neck that made him purr loudly and smiled. 

 

_ For now though, looks like you’re stuck with me.  _

 

Castiel nuzzled his head against Dean’s leg and let himself relax into Dean’s touches and warmth.  He missed his family but being with Dean filled that gnarled hole in his chest.

 

_ That doesn’t sound too bad at all. _

* * *

 

  
  


It was unfortunate but Dean had to leave Cas at the house long enough to run to the clinic and help Bobby out of a jam. Something about a pregnant wolves and a molten Phoenix all rushed in this morning. Thankfully, the worst of it was over and as soon as he finished cleaning up he’d be released to head to the store and then get back to his dragon. Every minute Dean was away from him it felt like an itch under his skin and an ache in his chest. 

 

The bell rang out through the clinic and Dean stepped out with a smile. It took everything inside him to not let it drop at the sight that awaited him there. Two greasy men wearing plaid vests and week old scruff  were half hanging over the counter to sneak a look through the back. 

 

“How can I help you?” 

 

“You the owner of this place?” Malachi asked looking around the clinic.  It was clean and everyone around town had nothing but good things to say about this place.  It was also the only one specializing in magickal creatures for miles.  If anyone had him, they would.  His partner Theo’s eyes never stopped moving, taking in every inch of the place.

 

“No I’m not. Y’know it would be easier if you’d tell me what it is that you’re lookin’ for, I know this place like the back of my hand,” Dean answered through gritted teeth, barely holding back the rage bubbling up inside him. He didn’t even have to ask, not really. He knew, he just  _ knew  _ they were the ones that had taken Cas away from his family, broken his wings and kept him caged up, all of it. 

 

Malachi huffed out a laugh, “Well, what we’re looking for is none of your business unless you’re the owner.  So get your boss kid,” he demanded, turning hard eyes at the boy in front of him.  He had no problem pulling out the sawed off shotgun from his back but Theo’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.  They needed to find the damn fire breather and fast.  Shooting the little shit would be a waste of time.

 

“What’s goin on out here?” Bobby asked gruffily.  He’d heard the voices from the back and the moment he stepped out the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.  Every voice in his head screamed and he winced.  That hadn’t happened in a real long time and he wasn’t gonna ignore them now.

 

“May I ask what the hell you want and why you’re pesterin my assistant?” he asked, gently pulling Dean behind him.

 

“You the owner?” Malachi asked again.

 

“Yes, now what the hell do ya want?”

 

“We’re looking for something that was stolen away from us a few weeks ago.  Wanted to know if anything showed up here,” Malachi answered.  

 

Bobby’s face scrunched up, “A lot of things show up here.  We specialize in magickal beings...its’ kinda the norm.”

 

“Well this one would be tremendously rare.  Something no one has seen in centuries, anything like that show up here?”

 

“If you’re talking about a Morning Star or dragons those things are extinct.  Ya’ll are chasin a damn fairy tale,” Bobby scoffed.  The man who did all the talking narrowed his eyes and Bobby inwardly cursed at not making Dean go in the back.

 

“We’ll keep checking back,” Malachi said with a sneer, his eyes never once leaving Dean’s face.  The kid knew something, he’d seen the tightness in those pretty little green eyes of his.  He clapped Theo on the shoulder and led the way out of the clinic.

 

He waited until long after they’d gone to really process what had happened, his chest moving rapidly as he sucked in as much air as he could get. Something nasty bloomed up inside him and Dean could practically feel a noose around his own neck with how close they were getting to Cas. He’d tried so hard to keep everything locked down, locked in but maybe he’d given something away, maybe they knew just by lookin’ at him. 

 

Panic set in and Dean started to freak out. “Fuck.. I gotta go, I have to go home. He’s all alone..” 

 

“Ah, no, no.  Dean listen to me,” Bobby said quickly grabbing at Dean’s shoulders to keep him there, “If you leave now they’ll follow you straight to Blue.  We have to keep goin as if they didn’t even come in.  I’ll call Jody and tell her to keep an eye on the place in one of her unmarked cars.  They won’t get him son,” Bobby said.  He could see the panic growing in his nephew’s eyes and his own was steadily rising.  If they got their hands on that dragon...he did not want to think what they would do to him now.  

 

Something else they had said was bugging him as well.  Someone had stolen Blue away from them and dropped him off here.  There was someone out there who knew about the dragon.

 

“Dean, I gotta make some calls.  Promise me you’ll stay here until it’s time to clock out,” he ordered.

 

“I-” Dean stuttered, he wanted to do as he was told and he knew Bobby was right but still, everything inside him was willing him to go back and check on Bue. Eventually he let out a disgruntled sigh and growled, “Fine.” 

 

He reluctantly went back to cleaning and when he realized it was the fourth time he’d sanitized the same room Dean let his head fall back against the wall and he sighed. He wished more than anything there was some way to warn the dragon at least, tell him to hide and wait for him. 

 

_ C’mon Cas. Stay safe, I can’t lose you… _

 

He knew it wouldn’t work, the bond didn’t stretch from one room to the next, was even weakened just from a lack of touch between them but he’d hoped with everything he had that his dragon would hear him anyway.

  
  


Castiel took in a deep breath and steadied himself.  His wings ached with exertion but he’d been practicing for the last hour getting them to extend out from his body.  The old man’s last words terrified him.  

 

“If he doesn’t start stretching them out they could become stuck in this state…”  

 

It left him shuddering and he’d been pushing himself more and more each day.  Dean didn’t know about it just yet, he wanted to surprise his human.  With each day it became easier but he still couldn't get them to flap.

 

A small pained noise escaped his throat when he finally got them to bend a few times.  He collapsed onto the carpet and breathed heavily.  Gods he was exhausted.

 

Dean barely got his baby in the garage before he tore through the door and into the house. “Cas? Ca- Oh thank God,” Dean said, slinking down to the floor in relief. “You’re okay ..you’re okay…” 

 

It took him a few minutes to get his breathing under control but it helped with the dragon slowly pushed himself up and crawled into his lap. “I was so worried, Cas… so worried.” 

 

_ Dean?  What’s wrong?  What happened? _

 

He let out a few chirps and snuggled into Dean’s warmth.  His human was trembling and he did his best to comfort him through touch as well as through their bond.

 

“The assholes that took you showed up at the clinic today, asking questions…” he answered, hugging the dragon closer to his body. His warmth, the soft vibrations of his purred breathing, even the scent of the creature had him relaxing further than he imagined possible. “I don’t know what we can do about it just yet, but I don’t think I’m gonna let you up for hours, maybe days.” 

 

Castiel froze, his breathing growing a bit harder at the mention of his keepers.  Something dark and terrifying blossomed through his chest, forcing him to curl up into a ball whimpering.  He couldn’t go back there, not again.  

 

_ No...no...please not again... not again. _

 

_ Hey, no. I’m not letting anything happen to you. Nothing, you hear me? I’ll die before I let them come anywhere near you.  _

 

Dean realized he meant every word he was saying with a fierceness he’d only ever experienced with Sammy and even then only when they were younger. Smoothing a hand down the back of his dragon’s neck, he tried his best to reassure him that it wasn’t a big deal though he could hardly buy into it himself. 

 

_ You’re not alone anymore, you’ve got me and Bobby and Ellen, Charlie, Sammy, Jody and Donna, you’ve got a whole group of people in your corner, Cas. It’s going to be okay. _

 

_ I’m scared Dean… _

 

Castiel whimpered softly, nuzzling as close as he could into Dean’s warmth.  Whoever had taken him out of that place and brought him to Dean...he would never be able to repay them.  

 

It took what felt like hours before he could finally breathe easier and unhinge himself just enough to look up into Dean’s face.

 

_ I trust you Dean. _

 

He head butted Dean’s chin and slowly moved out of his lap.

 

_ There’s something I want to show you. _

 

Taking in a deep breath he gritted his teeth and extended his wings fully.  The usual throbbing pain was dulled and he knew it was due to Dean being so close to him.  He gave them a few flaps before pulling them back into his body.

 

“Wow,” he said, barely even a whisper as he gaped back at the beautiful picture Cas made. It wasn’t something he’d seen before, not really. The last time the dragon had even tried they’d both let out painful screams and Dean hadn’t been able to pay a whole lot of attention between the panic attack and the searing hot pain that bled through their bond. 

 

Now though, there was nothing, no pain no hesitance, no panic. 

 

“That’s..wow, that’s awesome, Cas. They’re really getting better, huh? Pretty soon you’ll be able to fly around again like nobody’s business.”

 

Castiel nodded, trotting back over to Dean to nuzzle his arm.

 

_ I’ll be able to show you my true size as well.  I’m much larger than this.  I just prefer this, it’s easier to play with the flowers in this state. _

 

Castiel ducked his head down shyly as he flicked at a thread poking out from the seam of Dean’s pants.  He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. He wasn’t ashamed of what he was but it was just another thing that made him “weaker” than his brothers.

 

Dean swallowed thickly at the thoughts of the dragon growing, to being something more fierce. Even though he knew deep inside him that he’d never be scared of Cas the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his heart beat wildly in anticipation. There was a thrill that moved much lower than his heart and he flushed brightly because of it. 

 

“I’d like that,” he answered, grateful that his body hadn’t visibly shown just how much he’d like it. 

 

Castiel beamed at that, his mouth opening to blow some bubbles into Dean’s face.  He grumbled happily at Dean’s peal of laughter and blew some more,making them dance all over the room.  He added some dandelions and daisy petals to the mix and soon the room was filled with them.

 

_ No matter what has and what will happen, I will forever be thankful for meeting you Dean.   _

 

A warmth filled him up from head to toe and Dean knew he felt the exact same way. He would have never wished for what happened to Cas, would give anything to have changed it but the dragon showing up in a box on Bobby’s doorstep was the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

 

_ Me too, Cas. Me too. _

* * *

 

  
  


Castiel jumped up, hovering in the air for only a few minutes before he crashed onto the carpet once again.  He growled angrily at himself and tried it again.  Ever since he showed Dean the progression he made with his wings, he was able to extend them almost normally now.  If only he could get the flying part down.  Then he’d be able to shift his size and take away the fear in his human’s face every time he had to leave the house for work.  

 

He hovered in the air much longer this time and even attempted to move, only gaining an inch when he heard something.  He settled onto the floor and looked towards the door and then to the clock.  It was much too early for Dean to be home.  There was some clicking noises and suddenly the door was being kicked open.  Castiel didn’t hesitate, he scurried out of the room, keeping low to the ground.  

 

Whoever this was, was not a friend of Dean’s.  There was a new scent in the house that had him gritting his teeth.  He recognized it instantly.  The overwhelming fear of being captured again raced through him but he couldn't let it paralyze him this time.  He had to get away, to hide.  The house didn’t allow for that unless it was under the bed.  He remembered how easily it was for Dean to find him during one of the games they played when they’d been extremely bored.  

 

The garage though...now that had some good spots.  Being careful to stay low and creep slowly he managed to get to the door and slip inside.  From there he squeezed in between one of the many shelves Dean had and curled into one of the metal pails.  There was a cloth that smelled something awful that he pulled over himself.  Now he just had to focus on his breathing and pray that Dean would return home soon.

 

_ Dean….Dean….please hear me.  They’re here….please come home.  They’re here. _

 

He’d just stopped off at the grocery store to pick up the stuff for some of his hamburgers, Cas had eaten half a dozen small ones last time and he wanted to make sure there was enough to keep the dragon happy. He’d had everything he needed in his cart and piled it all on the register when terror filled him up and he started to shake. 

 

Dean gripped the side of the conveyer belt and tried to breathe out. He threw a handful of bills at the cashier, grabbed the bags and raced toward the Impala. 

 

An icy feeling of dread washed over him as he drove the handful of miles to get back to the house. An eager plea filled his mind and Dean pushed the pedal down even further. He swiped into the driveway and didn’t even bother turning the engine off before rushing into the house. 

 

His place was trashed, tables overturned, more paper than Dean knew he even had littering the floors. His TV knocked over which furthered his theory that it wasn’t some random robbery. 

 

Fuck. 

 

_ Please be okay, please be here. _

 

He looked around the house; no blue and no hunters either. Then he felt something in his chest, drawing him closer to the kitchen and he moved quickly. The garage door was locked and for a minute Dean was terrified that they were in there doing something to Cas but there wasn’t any noise and he was close enough that he’d have felt any kind of pain the dragon experienced.

 

_ If he was in there at all, at least. _

 

He ran as fast as his feet would take him back to the Impala and tore his keys from the ignition. When he finally got the door unlocked he rushed through calling out louder than he probably should have. 

 

“Cas? Cas...it’s me!” 

 

_ Dean! _

 

Castiel rolled out of the pail, his limbs numb and cramped up but he managed to race towards Dean and jump up into his arms.

 

_ Thank the Gods you’re here! _

 

He was still shaking a bit as he pressed his face into Dean’s neck.  They had tried everything to get into the garage.  The noise they created had hurt his ears but they weren’t able to get the door to budge.  It had been deafening the past few minutes and when he had heard the loud roar of Dean’s beloved car he’d almost come out.  

 

“You’re okay, shh, you’re okay. I’m here and I’m not leaving you, not ever again,” Dean said, not sure if it was more for himself or the dragon. He hugged the shaking creature tight against his chest and let out a deep breath. “We’re gonna find somewhere safe for you, I swear, they won’t get that close again.” 

 

_ I hate that I am causing you to leave your home but I can’t stay here.  I heard them, they know you have me and that I’m close.  They maybe using a witch as well to track me.   _

 

Castiel whimpered and put his head down on Dean’s shoulder, his claws digging into Dean’s shirt that he’d later apologize for ruining but he didn’t care at the moment.  When he could, he’d get back to his herd’s secret hoard and bring Dean back his weight in jewels to pay for all the damage done because of him.

 

_ Can we lay down?  I’m exhausted and just need to be close to you. _

 

“I dunno, I don’t think it's safe to stay here for very long. I’m gonna graba few things and then we’re gonna head out,” Dean said, reluctantly pulling himself away from the dragon. 

 

It took a few hours to get everything together and make the drive but when Dean had told him what happened, he insisted they head up toward the family cabin. It wasn’t anything fancy but it was nice enough and it would keep them as safe as they were going to be. Not to mention the fact that Cas would probably feel much more at home surrounded by nature. 

 

The dragon had become more and more at ease with his baby which was no small comfort to Dean. He’d gone from hiding out under the dash to sitting upright in the seat once they were out of Sioux Falls. 

 

“We’re almost there, just over the hill and you should be able to see it.” 

 

Castiel looked all around, his eyes scanning the trees and skies.  He couldn't wait to get out of the car.  Dean’s backyard had helped the need to be closer to nature but the promise of being out in the woods had him excited.  He chirped a few times towards Dean before staring out the window again.  

 

Sure enough as soon as they crossed over the hill he saw a small cabin off in the distance.  There was a small creek next to it and the second Dean opened his door he was off to splash around in it.  He wasn’t a water dragon but he still felt the immense feeling of joy getting to play in it without fear.

 

He chuckled at the sight of the dragon rushing toward the water. Dean shook his head fondly almost ached to join him but had a list of things that needed to be done, starting with dinner. 

 

“You have fun with that, I’ll be slaving over a hot stove… don’t worry about me, though. I’m fine..” he teased, knowing the blue and black dragon would understand he was just playing. He gathered all the groceries up into his arms and moved toward the front door before a bit of panic crept up and he called out over his shoulder, “Stay close, though… just in case.” 

 

Castiel looked at the little stream almost sadly but decided to join Dean instead.  He didn’t want to be left alone right now.  He was still nervous even if they were away from prying eyes.  He quickly followed Dean into the house.  

 

He was a little relieved that Castiel decided to join him, but felt a backlash of guilt as soon as he’d thought it. It wasn’t fair that the dragon couldn’t stay outside where he was comfortable and having fun. Where he felt more himself, Dean could see it in the way that he acted even in the small yard back at the house. He must be aching to feel close to nature again and Dean had dragged him away from it. 

 

“Sorry, I just.. I mean I think we’re safe. Nobody followed us up here but…” Dean swallowed hard around the lump in his throat and silently emphasised his thoughts. 

 

_ Honestly, I don’t know how long it will be before I’m comfortable being away from you but I’m not there yet.  _

 

_ It’s okay Dean.  Please do not feel guilty.  I don’t feel comfortable with that either so for now I will stick close to your side.   _

 

Castiel nuzzled at Dean’s leg and followed him around as his human showed him around the house.  When they settled into the kitchen he helped Dean light the fire stayed with him while he made them dinner.  Castiel couldn’t help making impatient noises as the meat cooked in the pan.  It was Dean’s delicious burgers that always had his mouth watering.  He always tried to savor it but never managed to not shovel them all at once into his mouth.

 

Dinner came and went and Dean started to relax a little, the familiarity of the cabin seeping into his bones. They’d had so many good times here, so many memories, even the ones with their dad weren’t too bad and Dean had always loved how quiet it was at night. 

 

He made them a nest in front of the fireplace and was eager to test it out. There was only one thing missing... _ or maybe not. _

 

“Hold on just a sec,” he said, moving back toward the kitchen and digging into the cabinet where Sam stuffed anything and everything he brought in the way of food. The kid wasn’t usually messy but he’d stopped trying to put things away years ago when all it did was make Dean complain. So instead, he gave his little brother a cabinet that he usually stayed out of but knowing his moose of a brother there was chocolate and marshmallows and graham crackers hiding in there from his visit just a couple weeks ago and Dean was itching to have a proper smore. 

 

“Aha!” Sam was nothing if not predictable… to him at least.

 

“I am about to rock your world my friend.” 

 

Castiel waited and watched as Dean cooked something white over the fire and then smooshed it between something.  When he held it out Castiel gave him a look before snaking his tongue out.  The sugary sweet taste exploded over his tongue and he grumbled, almost snatching it from Dean’s fingers.  It was delicious!

 

_ That’s almost better than honey...what is this?? _

 

_ Almost? Ah come on man, priorities. Chocolate is better than honey...and s’mores are even better than plain chocolate.  _

 

Dean huffed out a laugh as he broke it into smaller pieces and fed the sloppy mess to the insatiable dragon. The second one he’d broken in half so he’d actually get a taste of it before feeding the remaining half to the blissed out, purring creature in his lap. “Okay, no more for you...don’t want to give you a sugar high.” 

 

_ I’m sleepy anyway.  Later we can have more yes? _

 

Castiel yawned, stretching out his legs and wings before curling up against Dean’s side.

 

“Yeah, Cas… that sounds good.” 

 

Dean stoked the fire one more time before wrapping his arm around the warm black body and pulling the covers up over them both. “Goodnight, Blue.” 

 

Castiel fell in a deep sleep almost immediately.  He was safe, content and with his protector.  His entire body was singing with it.  He hadn’t felt this good in so long, he couldn’t help curling more into Dean, his arm draping over his middle in his sleep.

* * *

 

 

Dean hummed, smacking his lips together as he started to wake. He’d gotten used to waking up with a furnace in his arms but it was even warmer than usual. His eyes blinked toward the fireplace to make sure it was still controlled and the flames had died out completely.

 

It took far longer than he’d like to admit to notice that there was skin, skin that wasn’t his, touching against him... _ everywhere _ . He closed his eyes and then reopened them and sure enough the sensation of bare skin against his own was still very much there. Swallowing he lifted up the blanket and in place of the usual short lump of dragon there was the curves of a naked human body. 

 

_ Holy shit!! Holy shit!!  _

 

_ Dean?  What is it? _

 

Castiel was jerked awake and he peered up into Dean’s panicked face.  He tried to chirp up at him but it came out weird.

 

“That was...Oh my Gods,” Castiel sat up and looked down at his very human arms and hands.  He touched at his face with his fingers and jumped out of the bed to find a mirror.  He didn’t even remember what he looked like as a human anymore.

 

“I-uh,” Dean  blushed, Castiel’s naked ass staring back at him. He tried his best to turn off all the thoughts running through his head, terrified of freaking the guy out but at the same time...holy crap Cas was naked...and hot...and naked.

 

“Y-you uh, you want some clothes?” Dean said, coughing and turning his head away as soon as he remembered his manners.

 

“What?” Castiel asked turning to look at Dean.  His friend did a quick glance and then turned away so fast it must have hurt.  Castiel cocked his head to the side in confusion when he finally looked down.  There he was standing in all his naked glory.  

 

_ Oh...I’m sorry.  Yes, if this bothers you. _

 

He bit his lip and moved back to the bed to quickly cover himself up with the blanket.

 

There was a twinge of shame and soured hurt that bled through the bond and Dean was more than a little shocked by it until he realized what it meant. “No I- You are gorgeous,  _ beautiful _ in any form. I just, umm.. ‘ Dean took a deep breath knowing what he had to do. The last thing he wanted was his embarrassment and attraction to make Castiel feel insecure in his own damn body. 

 

“You don’t have to cover up, just might be a little distracting...Okay, a lot distracting,” he said, with a smile that felt more nervous than anything else. 

 

Castiel frowned until he felt something from Dean bleed through their bond.  He felt his skin flush and he looked down at his hands, “Thank you.  And for the record, I thought you were the most beautiful human I’d ever seen,” he said softly, looking up at Dean through his lashes.  He’d felt a very small attraction before but Inias was more annoying than anything and they had been too young to even do anything about it if they wanted.

 

This was different.  He reached out slowly, taking one of Dean’s hands into his and squeezed his fingers gently.

 

“Wow, you really know how to flatter a guy, Cas.” Dean said, his other hand rubbing nervously at the back of his neck. “How does it...I mean can it even, nevermind. That’s not important right now.” 

 

Dean shook his head reminding himself of everything at stake, “You feeling okay? The shift didn’t hurt anything did it? I didn’t even know you  _ could _ shift...well into a human anyway.” 

 

Castiel chewed on his lip and rolled his shoulders, mentally doing a check on everything, “Everything feels fine.  And I’m sorry I didn’t mention it.  I’m more vulnerable in this state so we generally don’t tell anyone outside of our herds which one of us can shift.  Not all of us can,” he answered.  It was strange to talk and even stranger to hear his own voice.  He rather liked the silent way they spoke to each other but for now he’d do this for Dean.

 

“Dean what were you trying to ask before?”

 

“Its nothing, Cas.”

 

“You must be starving, I'll make breakfast,” he said, slowly climbing to his feet. He could feel the dragon’s sadness and worry but Dean didn't know how to help. Confessing his thoughts wasn't something he was ready to do yet so he tried not to feel like a goddamn coward and moved toward the kitchen. 

 

Castiel sighed heavily, letting his hand fall into his lap as he watched Dean leave the room.  Dean didn’t have to say anything, he could feel it through the bond they shared.  Granted it wasn’t the right time for personal feelings but Castiel was an earth dragon.  He felt things much stronger than most so it was difficult to keep it from bothering him so much.  If Dean needed time, Castiel could give it to him.  He owed his friend that much.  Raising up from the bed he rifled through Dean’s bag, finding a pair of sweats and a shirt that he slipped into.  They were huge on him but it covered him.  

 

“Dean...can I help with anything?” He asked once he was standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

 

“Jesus,” Dean said, clutching at his chest. He hadn't been paying attention, lost in his thoughts and Cas had surprised him. Seeing his clothes hanging of Cas’ slender frame made a burst of heat flood down his body and he felt the reaction immediately. Turning away to hide his flushed cheeks and neck, Dean tried for a joke.

 

“We’ gonna have to get you a bell, man.” 

 

Castiel laughed a little and he moved further into the room, standing next to Dean at the stove, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”  He waited until Dean stopped stirring what he was assuming were eggs and gently touched his arm.

 

“Dean, answer me honestly.  Would you rather I be in my other form?” he asked quietly.

 

“NO!” The word came out a bit louder and a whole lot quicker than he intended, but it was still true. 

 

Dean groaned, letting out a deep sigh before turning back around and pulling Cas into a hug. 

 

When he wrapped his arms around the warm dragon he let all his thoughts flood out. His own insecurities, his curiosity at how it would work between them, terror that Cas wouldn't even want it to be like that. The closeness, intimacy he felt when they were together and how important the dragon had become to him. Everything he'd been holding back since the moment his gaze met those stormy blue eyes. Dean let it all out and hoped to god that Cas could understand and even if he didn't feel the same way, that he'd forgive Dean’s more inappropriate thoughts.

 

Castiel clung onto Dean, his face instantly going to his favorite spot in Dean’s neck.  The sheer amount that was pouring through their bond left him gasping.  The thought that this wonderful boy felt all this for him, a sick and broken dragon was too much.  He felt incredibly unworthy but he held on with all his might, refusing to let go of Dean for anything.  

 

Once Dean was quieter Castiel answered him in kind, allowing for everything on his side to come pouring through.  The pain, the fear, the sheer joy he always felt when he was near Dean.  He let it all go and soon it was Dean’s turn to cling onto him.  When it finally quieted it was nearly deafening.

 

“Dean,” Castiel whispered pulling back just enough to gaze into Dean’s almost clouded eyes.  He cupped the sides of his face gently and brought their foreheads together.

 

“It shouldn’t be possible.  To have this strong of a bond with a human has never been heard of.  But I believe this down into my bones...you are my mate,” Castiel said, his voice hushed and almost fearful.

 

“I want to be...I want to be yours and for you to be mine. I’ve wanted it for a long time actually...maybe even longer than I should have,” Dean admitted, his chest tight and warm with both his own emotions and what he’d gotten back from Cas. He didn’t truly know what it meant to be a mate, not in the way the dragon probably understood it at least. But for Blue, for Cas, for  _ him _ , Dean would put everything he had into being a good one. 

 

Castiel laughed a little as he brushed their noses together.  In the back of his mind he wondered if Dean knew that it was extremely rare for a dragon to choose a mate, especially one for life.  It was one of the many reasons Castiel believed why they were going extinct.  The ones who weren’t fortunate like he was to be born into a loving family were casted off to the nearest Alpha dragon to be bred up solely for the purpose to carry young.  It always sickened him when his oldest brother told him of this.  Michael and Luc swore to him that they would never to do that to him, that they would let him choose if he ever wanted that in his life.  

 

As Castiel stared into Dean’s eyes again he realized that he did want that but what that would mean for Dean he had no idea.  For now, he’d worry about that later and revel in the warmth and safety Dean always provided for him.

* * *

 

There was a thrill running through him that felt unlike anything he’d experienced in awhile, probably even before he found Cas at the clinic. He was so overwhelmed with the need to help the hurt the dragon at first that he didn’t truly get to be excited about it til much later. 

 

This though, this was different, was  _ more. _

 

He was putting together enough food and drinks to keep them satisfied for the better part of the day, waiting eagerly for Cas to finish up in the shower. They’d been at the cabin for nearly a week, occasionally checking in with Bobby when they went for groceries but mostly just relaxing and getting to know one another.

 

Then this morning when they woke up curled around one another, Castiel had looked at him hesitantly and asked if he’d like to see his full form and Dean jumped at the opportunity. They’d need more room and while he was sure Cas would shift in the forest in the woods, Dean knew the perfect place for them to spend the afternoon. 

 

He loaded up his pack with a few small bagged coolers for their drinks and carried a duffle with food and some other random stuff, a deck of cards, books, flashlights, etc. There was a clearing where the creek fed into a larger brook and had an excellent view of the mountains in the distance. Technically, it was on private property but the family of wolves that owned it had always been pretty fond of Dean and they weren’t around much so he didn’t think it would be a problem. 

 

“You ready?”  he asked over his shoulder, when he heard the light tapping of Cas’ feet against the floor. He’d gone out of his way to make an effort for Dean and it made him feel full of warmth and light every single time. 

 

When Cas nodded, Dean pulled the bags onto his shoulder and reached out his hand, ready to lead them on on their way. “Let’s go then.”

 

To say Castiel was just a tad nervous to show Dean his true size was an understatement.  Even he liked himself as the smaller version and didn’t want to frighten Dean away.  They walked mostly in silence, reveling in the sounds going on all around them.  There were a few times Castiel had to stop, close his eyes and soak it in.  

 

He was free.

 

He’d done the math and figured out that he’d been in captivity for nearly over five years.  To him it had felt like an eternity while he was in that cramped cage.  He still had no idea why they took and for what purpose.  Maybe since he was in his smaller form they thought he was a baby and were waiting for him to “grow up”.  

 

“Oh...oh wow Dean.  This is beautiful,” Castiel whispered once Dean lead him through the tree line.  There was a wide, slow moving stream between the two banks where each side were lined up with lush green trees.  The mountain could be see off in the distance but other than that, it was complete isolation from everything.  Which was exactly what Castiel needed right now.  

 

He watched as Dean set down all the things he had brought and smiled, reaching out for his human’s hands to draw him in close.  They’d done nothing more than hug and hold hands and though Castiel could feel how much more Dean craved for, he respected Castiel’s wish to go slow.  

 

“Thank you, for bringing me here.  It’s perfect,” he said.

 

“I thought you might like the view,” he said, grinning out at the surroundings. “It’s one of my favorite places to just hang out. It’s really peaceful out here and I don’t come up to the cabin as much as I should but when I do I always make a point of venturing out here.” 

 

Castiel nodded, taking in another deep breath to take in all the scents and to also calm himself, “Okay, turn around,” he said with a shy smile.  Dean gave him a quizzical look but did as he was told.  Castiel quickly took off his clothes, laying them down on one of the bags Dean had brought and stepped over into the water.  It was cold but felt amazing on his bare feet.  

 

Shifting between his two forms used to be so easy.  Like breathing but now that he hadn’t done it for so long, he actually had to think about it.  He closed his eyes and focused first on his feet.  The vibrations were dense, almost tickling as it crawled up along his legs.  Ebony scales took place of skin and soon he was back into the form that was most comfortable for him.  The safest.  He was still small, the size of an average house cat.  This time, the shift came easier.  He let everything go and soon he just a tad bigger than a clydesdale horse.

 

_ You may turn around now Dean. _

 

Dean gasped as he turned to find a massive version of Cas staring back at him. Everything about the dragon should have looked terrifying, from the pointed horns on his head to the sharp scales at the base of his tail but Dean wasn’t scared. It was actually hard to hold himself back, he could tell Castiel was feeling a little self conscious and he didn’t want to make it worse. 

 

“Wow, you’re.. I mean you were always… but now,” Dean stuttered, trying to find the right words to express everything going through his head. He’d been working on opening up to Cas verbally but he was still a long way from chick-flick status. Ducking his head and clearing his throat, he unsuccessfully tried to cover the heat on his cheeks. “You look awesome, Cas.  _ Really Awesome. _ ”

 

Castiel bowed his head a bit and grumbled.  It came out much deeper than before, even his usual chirping sounded more like a low rumble.  

 

_ Thank you Dean.  I’m grateful that you’re not frightened of me. _

 

He let out a long breath and looked over to a more barren part of the bank on the other side of where they were.  He walked over to it slowly, turning his head to look back at Dean.

 

_ My abilities are amplified in my true form as well. _

 

He stomped his foot down into the soft dirt until his entire hand was deep into the earth.  He didn’t have a specific tree in mind but he wanted one with colors.  So many colors that you wouldn’t know where to look first.  Slowly, he pulled on the roots until a tree sporting so many different fall colored leaves popped out and he didn’t stop until he had no choice but to let go.  Even then he pressed both of his hands to the base of the tree to make it grow to its fullest.

 

“Oh my-fuck,” Dean said, watching the gorgeous tree grow right before his eyes. It had the look of something ancient but he knew the truth. His boyfriend was fucking amazing. He’d thought the clearing was nice before but now, now it was gorgeous. He didn’t think the Hales would mind such a beautiful addition to their property. 

 

“Holy crap, Cas. That’s…” he stopped there, not knowing what to say, the words had all left him.

 

Castiel grumbled happily, looking up at his creation.  It was one of the more prettier ones he’d been able to conjure up.  He watched as Dean came closer, his hands reaching to touch at the bark.  The look of pure wonder and awe lit Castiel up from the inside.  

 

Castiel laid down on the ground, the cool water lapping around his tail and hind legs as he continued to watch Dean circle around the tree.

 

He’d watched it happen and could still barely believe that his dragon, that Cas had just brought a full sized tree up from the ground with barely more than a touch it seemed. He kept checking it, his mind throwing up random sci-fi theories at him to try to explain it all away but really it was just magic, it was Cas’ magic.

 

When he was finally satisfied with the solidity of the new tree, Dean still half slack jawed made his way over to lay back on the grass beside his mate. That was another new thing for Dean to get used to but the way Cas said the word so bashfully but also full of wistful promise, he could barely control his own excitement when he thought about it.

 

“You’re really amazing, you know that? I still don’t know how I got so lucky but if I ever find out who brought you to me I’ll do whatever I can to thank them,” he said humming as he leaned back on his arms beside the dragon’s warm body. 

 

Castiel purred and turned his head to pressed the edge of his muzzle against Dean’s temple.

 

_ Thank you Dean.  I think you are amazing as well.  I truly believe I was brought to you for a reason.  Maybe there is a witch or even a psychic involved somehow.  Either way, I wish we could find out who.   _

 

_ Maybe we will...just give it time.  _

 

Dean felt a little homesick, not in the usual way because he had Cas with him but part of him was too eager and excited to get on with the rest of their lives. He wanted to officially introduce Cas to ..well everyone, but those assholes were still standing in their way. Until they were taken care of, Dean knew they’d never be truly free. 

 

Castiel nudged at Dean’s head again, a soft noise leaving his throat.  What Dean was feeling was pouring through their bond and for a split second Castiel almost let it go.  But he couldn't.  He allowed for his own frustrations to swim through but he also let the pure elation of being here...of being free as much as he could be.  How much it meant to him that Dean was here with him.

 

_ I know Dean.  Like you said.  We just have to give it time. _

 

“Can I…” he found he couldn’t actually say the words out loud so Dean made his request silently.   
  
  
_ Can I touch you like this? _

 

_ Of course you can. _

 

Castiel nuzzled at him again before laying his head down on his arms, his eyes watching Dean.

 

He was still a little nervous when it came time to reach his hand out but Castiel was feeding his warm affection through the bond and it didn’t last long. His fingers reached out to stroke the sleek black skin of his jaw, gliding gently along the scales of his neck and back up. “Wow, it's so silky, I don’t know why I just imagined it would be like leather but it isn’t…”

 

_ It’s because of what I am.  Fire dragons are more leathery while water ones are on the slimier side.  My brother Luc loved to tease me and Samandriel, chasing us around the cave to rub against us because we both hated the way it felt. _

 

Castiel chuckled at the memory and huffed out a breath, a swirl of flower petals following in its wake.  

 

_ Air dragons are softer.  And Light dragons...I’m not sure.  There were none in our family but Samandriel was a mixture between me and our father who was an Air dragon.  Did your studies ever cover that? _

 

He asked, genuinely curious about what exactly books were teaching humans about his kind.

 

_ Well I’ve read about everything there is to find about you guys and I learned more in five minutes with you than I’d ever gotten out of a book. But I knew there were different types, different species the books say, but not with a lot of detail. Just tidbits picked up here or there and half of that you have to wade through some bs to get to things that check out.  _

 

A daffodil landed on his nose and Dean crossed his eyes to see it and made both Castiel and himself chuckle. On his dragon it sounded much deeper and even the smallest of the vibrations shook the ground under them but it was nice and he wanted more than anything to hear it again. __  
_  
_ __ It was a long process, but I’ve always found dragons interesting and worth the effort. 

 

_ I think it’s amazing that you devoted so much time to learning about my kind.  Sometimes I wish we didn’t have to hide away but we are vastly outnumbered by the ones who wish us harm.  From our horns, to our hearts...every bit of us has a magickal ability that certain humans covet.  My mother was taken down by a group of hunters who wished to harvest her for the mere fact that we can live such long lives. _

 

Castiel swallowed hard and couldn’t help the tear that fell down his cheek.  Where it landed a small white lily sprouted.  It had been his mother’s favorite flower.  

 

_ I’m so sorry...I wish things were better for you all, that you didn’t have to hide away and that asshole hunters weren’t always lookin’ to make a quick buck. Sadly, that doesn’t seem like it’s going to stop being an issue any time soon. We’ve made it as illegal as we can possibly make it and they still do it, usually don’t even get caught.  _

 

The whole situation frustrated Dean but more than usual now that he had gotten so close to Cas. There’d been a part of him, small sure, but part of him that truly wondered if dragons were even real. Now after so much joy and validation in knowing they were, he almost wished he didn’t have proof. That no one did. He’d die before he told anyone about Cas but all the same, the more people who knew the more dangerous it could be for all of his kind.    
  
_ Not that I don’t love this form, cause I really fuckin’ do but if you wanna shift back I’d be more than willing to hold you for a while. _

 

As much as Castiel enjoyed being in this form, the suggestion of Dean holding him was too tempting.  He nodded his head and waited for Dean to lean away from him before slowly shifting back into his human skin.  He watched as Dean’s eyes widened and Castiel blushed, once again forgetting that he was naked.

 

“I’m sorry,” Castiel quickly hurried back to where his clothes were and pulled up his pants.   
  
“Don’t apologize on my count…” Dean called back over his shoulder but he too could feel the heat snaking its way up his neck. Something about Cas made him get flustered over the smallest thing, he felt a bit like a teenager again but he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

 

Castiel left everything else off, wanting to feel the cool breeze against his skin for just a little longer.  He ran back over to Dean and sunk down on the grass next to him.

 

“I know it seems like I’ve been saying this a lot but thank you.  For always listening and being so patient with me,” he said reaching up to brush some of Dean’s hair off his forehead, “I know you want more, I can feel that you do but you always bury it down to make me comfortable.  It means the world to me,” he said softly.  His eyes ticked down to Dean’s lips and he found himself biting on his own as his thumb traced just below Dean’s bottom one.

 

“I do have to admit that there are...a few things I wouldn’t mind trying.”

 

Dean’s pulse sped up at the touch and began to jolt forward at the imagined opportunities lying ahead of him. He wanted so badly to have Castiel in every which way possible but he knew it was better for them both to wait, regardless of what his dick might think. Swallowing hard, Dean fought the urge to pull Cas’ finger into his mouth and instead put a hand to his cheek. 

 

_ Whatever you want, it’s yours.  _

 

Castiel’s heart sped up to match Dean’s and he leaned forward just an inch, “I want everything,” he said softly before touching their lips together.  Heat seared through him and he groaned, knowing Dean could feel it too.  There was no wall between them, anything and everything he experienced, Dean was getting the full brunt of it.  It was just a mere press of their lips but Castiel was seeing color bursts behind his eyelids.  It was nothing he had ever experienced before and he wanted so much more of it.  He had no idea he was moving until Dean was halfway on top of him, their arms wrapped tightly around each other and Castiel was tentatively licking along the seam of Dean’s lips.

 

Dean had never felt more hungry for anything in his life. He wasn’t sure if it was his own need or Cas’, but it was overwhelming. Hell maybe it was both, he couldn’t be sure. They were feeding every single blip of thought, emotion, everything was bleeding through their bond and amplifying. It felt like someone was taking a jackhammer to his chest and yet still the most pleasant, blissful thing he’d ever felt. 

 

“Mmm... fuck,” he moaned, opening his lips and before he could even think of his wants, Cas deepened the kiss and delved his soft, flat tongue inside. 

 

Castiel mewled at the taste of Dean on his tongue.  Want poured through him like liquid heat and he clung onto Dean, pulling him closer and still not satisfied with how far away he was.

 

“Dean...Dean….does it always feel like this?” Castiel gasped between kisses, his eyes rolling back into his head as Dean began to kiss down to his neck.  His fingers dove into Dean’ hair, pulling and scratching at his scalp.  A guttural moan punched out of him as they moved again, finding Dean pressed against the length of him and Castiel’s knees hugging his hips.

 

He couldn't help himself, he chuckled. “No, sweetheart. I can honestly say I've never felt anything like this before.” 

 

The position had everything inside him lighting up like a goddamn Christmas tree, finally having pressure against his aching cock but Dean also worried that it would be too much too soon. He didn't want Cas to get lost in it all and then feel differently about it later. 

 

He dug his nails into the ground behind Castiel’s head trying to center himself so he could think clearly for a minute in the lust-filled haze that surrounded the two of them. “Hey, hey...you okay? You sure this is what you want?” 

 

Castiel nodded, his breathing a little heavy as his body trembled.  He wasn’t sure how far he was truly ready for but this, this felt good and he didn’t want Dean to move.

 

“I-I’m okay,” he said, taking in a deep breath to calm his furiously beating heart.  There was a shift of their hips and Castiel threw his head back in a moan.  Dean had rubbed against him creating a spark of pleasure that centered in his groin.

 

“Dean...do that again,” he gasped, looking down between them.

 

He knew his control wasn’t as steady as usual, everything about Castiel felt like someone hooked an amplifier to his circuitry or something. It was difficult to keep himself from rutting against the guy like some uncoordinated teenager. Reminding himself of how much he cared about Cas and how special he wanted it to be between them was the only thing that kept his head clear enough to think. 

 

“Like that, sweetheart?” Dean asked, shuddering himself as he rubbed against his mate again. Even the smallest amount of friction was an explosion of pleasure that spun beneath his skin and filled them both up to the brim. 

 

“Oh Gods yes,” Castiel groaned, widening his legs to feel even more of Dean pushing against him.  It felt so good but not enough all rolled into one and he grunted in frustration.  He’d never done anything like this before and didn’t know how to ask for more even if he tried.  Hoping that it would itch that unreachable scratch Castiel brought their mouths together and whined low in his throat.  It helped but still wasn’t enough.

 

_ Touch me Dean...please.  I need to feel your hands on me. _

 

“Okay baby, I’ve got you.. I’ll take care of you, Cas.” 

 

The longer they spent tangled up like that the easier it was for Dean to differentiate his own needs and wants from Castiel’s. With so many emotions, thoughts, imagines passing through their bond it had been overwhelming. It was still beyond anything he’d ever felt with another human but he was quickly learning how to navigate the heat between them without pushing his dragon too far.

 

Dean’s fingers gripped tightly at Castiel’s bare hips, his pants had snaked down a little with all the rutting but he was still mostly covered. “Where do you want them, sweetheart? Where do you want me to put my hands?” 

 

“I-I…”

 

_ I don’t know.  Everywhere, anywhere.  Please Dean. _

 

Castiel bit down hard on his lip, his hands starting to shake as he gripped at Dean’s shoulders and back.  It was so hard to verbalize what he wanted but to send the waves of want and simpler words through their bond was easy.  When Dean’s fingers touched at his bare skin he whined, when those hips pushed against his it left him breathless...it was so overwhelming.

 

“Okay, sweetheart. Just make sure-, if it’s too much you gotta tell me to stop,” he answered, cupping a hand over the long thin outline tenting Cas’ pants. They were loose like sweats but thinner and the raw heat that beneath them took him off guard a little. He was used to everything about Cas being warmer, regardless of shape or form but Dean had to bite his lip to keep himself from rushing forward with his mouth and latching on. 

 

He stroked Cas through the fabric a few times which just made the dragon more desperate and needy but Dean was hesitant to remove either of their clothes. “C’mon, Cas. You gotta tell me you want more if this isn’t enough.” 

 

_ More.  I don’t care what you do just touch me please.  I have never felt like this before. _

 

Castiel whined loudly, his back arching off the ground as Dean’s hand finally slipped into his pants and gripped him tightly.  His head thrashed a bit but he gritted his teeth to force himself to look down.  The sight of Dean stroking him had him shuddering hard, his hips bucking up into his fist.

 

“Dean...Oh Gods,” he gasped ripping his hands away from Dean just in time for his claws to dig into the earth.  He was losing control with his other self but the instant connection with the earth helped settle him just enough.

 

“That’s it baby, c’mon….spill for me, Cas.” Dean’s wrist jerked the full length as quickly as he possibly could, wanting so badly to give his mate what he’d been searching for. His own pleasure had simmered back enough that he could just enjoy the sight of Castiel coming apart for him. It was intoxicating and mesmerizing. 

 

Leaning in closer to Castiel’s neck and ear, Dean whispered, “Can’t wait to get my mouth on you, sweetheart. Wanna taste you so bad.” He grinned, it was effective but still not enough. Castiel was pistoning his own hips up to meet Dean’s grip but was still struggling to push over that edge so Dean pulled the skin of his mate’s neck in with his teeth and sucked at it until he felt the rush of orgasm pushing through their bond. 

 

The sound that escaped Castiel’s mouth was more of a roar than anything else.  Every cell in his body lit up as waves and waves of pleasure coursed through him, whiting out his vision completely.

 

When he finally came back to himself he was making soft keening noises as he clung onto Dean.

 

_ Holy….oh wow.  That...that was intense. _

 

“Would you believe me if I say it gets better?” Dean chuckled, finding himself completely sated from the sappy gorgeous smile on his mate’s face. He was still mostly hard because the sight of everything Castiel was made it impossible to not be turned on, but he genuinely didn’t care if he got off or not. Honestly, it felt like it would spoil the moment so Dean just laid contentedly by his dragon.  

 

“I may burst out of my skin if it feels any better than that,” Castiel laughed pulling Dean in as close as possible, “Dean...do you...do you um…”

 

_ Would you like me to help you? _

 

“Nah, I’m good… this is enough for now,” he said curling tighter around Cas until they were practically spooning. Dean smiled letting his contentment and satisfaction flood through their connection, he didn’t want there to be any questions at just how pleased he was with the way things went. He was happier than he’d been in a long time, maybe as long as he could remember. 

 

The words were there on the tip of his tongue but he couldn’t say them, not yet. The message was clear enough though. 

 

_ I love you. _

* * *

 

  
  
  


Castiel perked up a little when Dean’s cell phone went off next to them.  They were sitting out on the porch, snuggling with each other in the swing as the wind pushed them slowly.  It was a wonderful day that was spent swimming, chasing each other and showing Dean some of the other things he could do in his true form.  Now he was exhausted and couldn’t be moved even if the house were on fire.  They’d been up at the cabin for two weeks now with little to no news of the hunters.  They were still in town which meant he and Dean had to stay here.  A little part of him hated that he had to keep Dean away from everyone but the more selfish part was more than happy to get all this alone time with his mate.  

 

Especially with all the new activities Dean was introducing him to.  The mere thought brought a shy smile to his face as he blushed.  

 

“Yeah,” Dean answered, trying not to let the disappointment show in his voice. He loved his uncle, more than anything. But it had been peaceful, the moment shared with Cas. The second before the ring went off that was shot all to hell. 

 

“Hey, so I got some news.  Jody arrested one of them hunters today.  Saw him packing one of those illegal guns they got and struck a nerve with her.  The thing is though...the other one?  The one who got all kinds of pushy at the clinic, he’s missing,” Bobby said with a huff.

 

Castiel’s eyes widened as he listened in on the conversation.  They lost track of one of the hunters?  He swallowed hard and curled into Dean a bit more.

 

“Well we’re pretty far out of the city...I mean, knock on wood and all that, but I’d say we’re as safe as we can be at least,” Dean said, trying to reassure Castiel more than anything. The dragon was rightfully terrified of those assholes and Dean hated that there was still so much up in the air. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t think he’s gonna give up...seemed like the stubborn type, but I guess all we can do for now is wait it out. Unless you’ve got a better idea?” 

 

“Well, even though I agree that you’ll be pretty damn hard to find, taking extra precautions wouldn’t hurt.  I got this friend who’s a witch.  She can give you a few hex bags that will ward that son of a bitch away from you.  Hell she could probably even help you find who stole Blue away from them in the first place,” Bobby replied.

 

“Well have her give me a call and I can meet her somewhere or something. I-I don’t want anyone else finding out about Blue, not even a  _ friend _ .” He kinda felt like a jerk once he’d said it, but Dean wasn’t willing to risk Cas getting hurt, not for anyone. 

 

“Of course not but Dean, don’t be thrown off if she already knows about him.  She’s a psychic but I’ve known her since I was a kid and has a mean streak in her when it comes to innocents gettin hurt.  Anyway, I’ll tell her to call you.  Keep safe Dean,” Bobby said and then hung up.

 

Castiel watched as Dean took the phone from his ear and he couldn’t help it, he got up from the swing and practically flung himself off the porch.  He was tired of being scared, of jumping at his own shadow.  He just wanted to live and be free.  Throwing back his head he let out a scream that turned into a roar as he shifted, needing to connect deeper with the earth that was his element.

 

It was a beautiful sight, watching Cas shift. No matter how many times he’d watched as the tan, lithe body transformed into a dragon of various sizes, he was still in awe. This time though, Dean couldn’t help but worry about the noise. The sound echoed through the trees and he feared it might draw attention their way. It wouldn’t have bothered him if it was just him but the mere idea that someone could take Cas away from him again made him feel like a hollowed out jack o’ lantern at Halloween. 

 

Still, he couldn’t blame him. 

 

Dean felt everything Cas felt through the bond and he was so tired of hiding, running, but most of all he was done being scared. There was a powerful surge that spread through him, through both of them and Dean was shocked to feel his own body light up from within. 

 

“Cas...Castiel, stop!” 

 

Castiel stomped at the ground a few times, creating random trees here and there only to rip them from the ground to throw.  He would never harm the ones that grew here naturally, only the ones he conjured.  He nearly went at the tree that he first pulled from the ground but Dean’s shout stopped him.  

 

_ I’m angry! _

 

Castiel turned away from Dean as his mate winced at the shout inside his head and tried to calm himself down.  

 

“I know you are, sweetheart and you have every right to be mad as hell. I honestly don’t know what I’d do if I were you, I really don't,” Dean confessed, ignoring the thoughts of hunting down the assholes and plucking their limbs from their bodies like flower petals. The images that brought to mind soothed his overactive protective streak but not much else. “If you wanna draw the hunter here, that’s fine. I’m game, but we’re gonna need a plan. It can’t be on accident.” 

 

Castiel huffed.  His anger and frustrations drained out of him so quickly it left him staggering and finally he just slumped down on the ground.  He was so ashamed of himself for getting out of control, he couldn’t even look at Dean.  He hid his face under his wing and shut his eyes.  Maybe if he fell asleep, he’d wake up back on the porch swing and the last ten minutes never happened.

 

_ I’m sorry Dean….Gods I am so sorry. _

 

_ Hey, I’m not upset Cas. You’re dealing with a lot right now, not to mention all the shit they put you through before we met. It’s understandable, man. Just...don’t shut me out. I’m here to help you, whatever you need.  _

 

Dean hated to see Castiel so upset, he could feel the shame backfiring through their link and it hurt him just as much as if he’d been sliced open. After everything his dragon had been through there was no way he was just going to sit by and watch him curl in on himself like that, no way. 

 

He moved closer, Castiel’s size much larger than the smallest version that he’d found on Bobby’s doorstep, but still not so big that he couldn’t shimmy his way under the thick black wing that was hiding his mate’s face. “There you are.” 

 

Castiel closed his wing around Dean, pulling his mate in closer.  The scent of him soothed his raw nerves and he whined low in his throat.

 

_ I almost ripped out our tree. _

 

He sighed heavily and squeezed his eyes shut a bit tighter.  Gods what the hell was wrong with him?  He was acting like an adolescent fire dragon throwing a fit.  He was grown and had a mate now.  Just because he went through something traumatic didn’t give him the right to take it out on Dean.

 

_ I love you _ .

 

_ I love you too, Cas. You have every right to be upset and frustrated and feel whatever it is you’re feeling. I was serious about fighting back if that’s something you want. Don’t get me wrong I’d sooner walk on nails than have you anywhere near those assholes but whatever you choose, I’ll be right there with you.  _

 

Dean tried to send his emotions along with the words that seemed a little tangled up in his mind. His hand patted gently against the sleek black skin of Castiel’s neck. It might not have been pretty, but he thought the point came across well enough. 

 

Castiel would understand. 

 

He always did.

 

Castiel sighed, gently withdrawing his wing so he could shift back to his human side.  Both of them were now more comfortable with his sudden nudity but it still didn’t stop Dean from draping his leather jacket over his shoulders.

 

“I don’t know what to do.  I don’t want to hide anymore and I’m sick of keeping you away from your family,” Castiel quickly covered Dean’s mouth with his fingers to quiet his argument, “I want to fight but I can’t lose you either Dean.  Your family can’t lose you.  No matter what though, that hunter is going to find me and both of us need to be ready,” Castiel said.

 

“Well, then I say we bring the fight to us, be ready for him. Jody has a couple of his buddies locked up so if nothing else he’s probably working alone and that gives us an advantage too...I mean if we’re gonna do it… now’s probably the time, y’know?” Dean asked, his hand still pressing gently at the side of his dragon’s neck. He didn’t want either of them to be in harm’s way but it wasn’t like the guy was just gonna disappear and never bother them again. 

 

Castiel nodded then looked around the wide open space they were standing in.  The trees that grew naturally here would kill him if he ripped them out of their roots.  His magick was based off defending himself but there were a few things he could do.

 

“Call Bobby about that psychic friend of his and meet up with her.  If you trust her, bring her here.  I have work to do out here,” he said and shifted back into his true size.  Before Dean could ask he began to conjure up large willow trees with wide trunks.

* * *

 

 

Just as Dean was about to call Bobby and get a number for his friend, his phone started ringing in his hand. He looked down in confusion at the unknown number but pulled it to his ear with a soft, “Hello?” 

 

“Hey there handsome, this is Pamela Barnes, Bobby’s friend,” she said with a grin on her face.  The phone was on speaker while her hands buried into the recent herb mixture she was creating for the very guy on the phone with her.

 

“I uh, I was actually..just getting ready to call you,” Dean said, though it seemed a little redundant now. He felt a little anxious talking to a witch. Charlie dabbled with some stuff herself and she as normal but she was also a shifter and that meant she couldn’t do magic the way that some humans could. “If you wanna meet up it might take a bit, I’m a few hours out of Sioux Falls…” 

 

“Whatever is good for you darlin, I’m almost finished with the warding herbs.  But i’m getting a sense that you may be changing your mind about using it now?” she asked stilling her hands.  Instead she turned and grabbed for another jar, one that would lure something dark out of the shadows instead of chasing it away.

 

“Mmm, the two of you want to fight now.  Can’t say I blame you,” she chuckled.

 

“Anybody ever tell you, you’re weird?” Dean asked, before he could think better of it but was surprised to hear a soft chuckle rather than some kind of curse or something like he’d expected. Strangely enough even in a short couple minutes he was warming up to her, though it didn’t hurt that Bobby trusted her. 

 

Resigning himself to taking a chance, he let out a soft sigh. The sooner the better and he knew Cas would agree, “Do I even need to send you directions or could you find me with your weird ESP shit?” 

 

“Oh honey I could find you with my eyes closed right about now.  Your friend isn’t being exactly subtle at the moment.  Thankfully that asshole tracking him is using a witch who doesn’t have a fraction of my gifts.  But to answer your question, no need for directions just tell me the location and I’ll bring my supplies,” she said throwing in a pinch of ash and taking a quick step back as it popped loudly.

 

Dean was a little stunned but he thought maybe that was the point. Though the idea that the hunter had a witch too wasn’t reassuring in the least. He’d thought it would be two against one and now it seemed to be more even numbers but one thing was for sure, Dean hoped that Pam was planning on sticking around cause he was pretty sure he could take on the hunter and come out on top, despite his hulking size. The witch, however, was a wild card. “We’re in the Hale Preserve, you know it?” 

 

“Oh yes.  They allow me to do my full moon rituals up there when I need to.  Alright kiddo, I’ll be on my way once this simmers, see you soon,” she said and hung up, throwing a few more logs under her stove to get the fire to burn hotter.  

  
  


Dean shook his head at the surprising woman, half tempted to call Bobby and discuss the pure ridiculousness of the situation but part of him worried the ol’ man would talk him out of it. This was it though, the only way they’d ever be free. So come what may, Dean wasn’t going to let some dumbass hunter keep Cas caged whether the bars were literal or metaphorical. 

 

He stepped outside and his eyes went wide. 

 

“Holy shit!” 

 

There were hundreds of trees now, there had always been a lot, the preserve was littered with a dozen different types of the tallest, strongest trees. But now...there were so many it was hard to see through them. The pale green grass that had been fading from the season was now a bright vibrant green with flowers and plants Dean wasn’t sure he’d ever seen before. 

 

“You sure you’re not part fairy or something?” Dean asked, mostly joking but he couldn’t help himself surrounded by something that looked like it popped out of a storybook. 

 

Castiel looked over at Dean, his limbs shaking a little with exhaustion.  He gently lowered himself down to rest his head on the cool grass and puffed out a breath, chuckling softly as a few petals flew along it.

 

_ We are very closely related to the Fey.  We’re all tied to the elements and to the earth.  The only differences is our ‘rules’.  Come look, this tree was an accident because I am tired.   _

 

Castiel pointed over to the tree next to him with his snout and then glanced back over at Dean.  It was Orange tree with sweet smelling blossoms blooming everywhere.

 

_ “That _ was an accident?” he asked, his head finding it particularly hard to wrap around that fact. He’d never seen such a beautiful failure, if it could even be called that. It seemed ridiculous to even try to think about it that way. It was vibrant and sweet with just the hint of citrus from the oranges. “I wish my accidents looked that good.” 

 

Castiel laughed, his snout playfully pushing at Dean.

 

_ Compared to all my other ones, yes it was an accident.  And thank you.  You can have one if you like, they should be good.   _

 

Castiel let out a long yawn and put his head back down.  He wanted to take a nap but didn’t want to move from this spot.  Took too much effort.

 

“I might just take you up on that…” Dean hesitated before saying his next thought, he didn’t want to be captain obvious but at the same time what was best for Cas was also best for him so he needed to know. “Is it smart to be wearing yourself out like this? I mean… the guy is on his way, I don’t want you draining all your power into this part and leaving yourself vulnerable when the boss fight rolls around.”

 

Castiel lifted up his wing and smiled as Dean took the invitation to come closer.

 

_ I’ll be okay.  Just need to rest for a few minutes.  This will give us more time and I’ve spelled the trees to warn me if someone has touched them.  And with the way I’ve raised the roots...he’ll have to grab onto the trunks to balance himself to get to our cabin.   _

 

Castiel let his mind relax and felt himself shrink, going back to the size of a cat.  He let out a series of chirps before jumping up into Dean’s arms.

 

_ I’ll be inside for now and rest. _

 

_ Anything I can do to help? _

 

He knew it was stupid but part of him felt a little helpless in the face of everything that was coming. There’s a mysterious witch added into the mix and even though Pam seemed sure that it wasn’t anything to worry about, he couldn’t help himself. Not to mention that beady eyed hunter that gave him the impression he’d be just as happy to have Dean himself chained to a wall with steady knife slices down littering his abdomen. 

 

_ Stay with me? _

 

_ Always. _

* * *

 

  
  


There was something in the distance, something nudging him awake from his deep slumber.  Groaning he rolled over and buried his face deeper into the warmth that was Dean’s chest.  The noise wouldn’t stop though.  No matter how hard he tried to block it out it just came louder.  Then it clicked.

 

Someone was walking through the trees.

 

_ Dean...Dean….DEAN!  _

 

_ Someone’s here! _

 

Castiel got up and started pushing at Dean’s shoulder with both of his feet, chirping loudly.

 

Dean was violently jerked awake to the feeling of panic swallowing him up. 

 

_ Cas! _

 

“What’s goin’ on? Who is-” The rest of the words were trapped in his throat burning like fire. It wasn’t until he heard a familiar chuckle that he finally relaxed his shoulders. 

 

“Shit-, Pam. Couldn’t you have texted and given us a heads up or something,” he said only to pull his phone out and realize she had. Groaning to himself, mostly for the loss of Castiel’s heat against his side, Dean rubbed at his eyes as he moved back toward the cabin,“Gods you gave us a heart attack.” 

 

“Well sorry handsome, I did message you.  Nice work on the trees there kiddo,” Pam said looking over at the beautiful creature that looked ready to strike at her.  She wasn’t scared, she wasn’t the threat here.  Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a rare purple tanzanite crystal in its rare form.  It had the desired effect and soon the dragon was inching his way towards her.

 

_ How...how does she have this?! _

 

Castiel looked up at Dean and chirped before hesitantly reaching out for the stone.  It was a stone only found within his herd.  Long before he’d been born there had been a horrible rumor that the stone possessed the ability to trap even the most powerful of souls.  His family sought all of them out and hid them within their hoard, keeping it out of the hands of humans and witches.

 

The mere fact that this woman had it and was gifting it to him was beyond anything he could have imagined.  He clutched it to his chest and sent all these thoughts to Dean and apologized for the barrage of information he giving him.

 

Pictures and phrases of information spun through his mind in quick succession, one after the next after the next but he began to understand the sense of awe that Castiel had felt when faced with crystal Pam was holding. 

 

“Who gave that to you?” he asked, swallowing hard trying to keep himself from giving away the bond between him and Castiel...if she didn’t know already at least. 

 

“From the very person who told me about Castiel in the beginning, including the fact that he’s a shifter,” she said.

 

Castiel shifted so fast he nearly fell over but he rushed forward, his fingers digging into the woman’s arms, “You’ve spoken to my father?” he begged.  

 

Pam gently touched the side of his face and nodded, “Yes.  And your brothers.  They’ve been looking for you for a very long time.  Once they realized they could trust me, they gave me that stone to give to you,” she explained.

 

“W-Where are they?” he asked.

 

“Last time I saw them was two years ago.  I believe they went back to Ireland but I know how to contact them.  Castiel, I know how much you want to see them but we need to deal with this first.  You can’t lead this bastard back to your family.  As far as I’m concerned, he’s the worst of them all.  Most hunters just trade creatures.  Not torture, maim and kill their stock,” she spat.

 

Castiel shook with the effort to nod his head.  He so badly wanted to hear about his family but the woman was right.  He waited five years, what was a few more days?

 

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road,” Dean said, with a smile. He buried the sour feeling from the imagery of Pamela’s description as he ushered everyone back into the cabin. He couldn’t let it get in his head like that, not when they had so much riding on this. 

 

“I’ll grab us all a drink and then we can start talkin’ details.” 

 

“Sounds good and maybe romeo here can get some clothes?” Pam teased.

 

Castiel blushed but nodded quickly, hurrying into the house.  There was a strange emotion surging through his and Dean’s bond that he really wanted to ask about but thought it best to not bring up around Pam.  

 

He got into the room and pulled on some loose fitting clothes before joining them back in the small kitchen.  Pam was already pulling things out of her bag to lay on the table and he chewed on his lip, inching closer to get a look at them.

 

“I got the feeling you two were changing your minds about the warding so I changed this up a bit.  It’ll draw him here, if that’s actually what you want,” She explained holding up one of the clear bottles.

 

“No-Not yet anyway, I’d like to at least have a plan in place before we fire off the flare gun…” Dean said, pausing to look over the stuff on the table. None of it seemed nefarious but with witches, even as nice as Pam, you never really know. Grateful for the help she was giving, he nodded with a small smile, “But yeah, that might come in handy, thanks.”

 

“Okay.  Do not open that until you are ready.  The second you do, it’ll be like a whisper.  You spread it around the property, it’ll be like shoving a map in his face.  Since he’s using a witch, I’m not sure how fast it’ll work though.”

 

“I knew it,” Castiel hissed, moving to slump down onto the couch.  

 

“What? You knew what?” Dean asked, a little thrown off by Cas’ sudden reaction. 

 

“The way they found me so quickly...I knew they were using a witch to track me.  According to them-” Castiel nodded towards Pam, “Dragons are basically a magick source that they can tap into, making us very easily tracked by them.  We have our own wardings against them but it’s only strong if one of each of the elements in the herd keep in contact,” he explained.

 

“So you went for a walk and this bitch helped them get the jump on you?” Dean asked, though he said the words more as a way to make it concrete in his head. There was a piece of him that burned with rage, wanted to tear the witch limb from limb for what she’d done. 

 

Dean’s head snapped toward Pam. He tried to keep his emotions in check but it wasn’t easy. “I thought you said she wasn’t powerful…”

 

Pam frowned and before she could answer Castiel cut her off.

 

“My mother was one of the five holding the wardings around our herd...when they shot her down it was destroyed,” Castiel said, his head snapping to Pam’s.

 

“I don’t know if this is the same witch that’s helping them now.  Like you said, you’re easily tracked.  Even I felt you all the way at my home.  So why haven’t they found you yet?  That’s the only reason why I keep thinking she’s not powerful.  Either that...or she’s playing them,” she said.

 

Dean’s head was straining under the weight of all the new information. He wasn’t going to count on the witch being weak or anything else. If she showed up on his property he wouldn’t hesitate to do what was necessary. Whatever it took to set Cas free and keep him happy. 

 

There was a pop of warmth through the bond and Dean turned to his mate and felt a small smile pull up at the corner of his lips. He must have let his thoughts flow through their connection, it was an accident but it didn’t make them any less true. “Okay, so let’s say she’s not weak and she’s biding her time for whatever reason… what’s the plan?”

 

Castiel sat by and listened to Pamela explain what she thought they should all do.  Which almost coincided with his own thoughts.  Get the are ready for an attack and drop the wards.  Then lure him out and take him down on their own terms and on their own turf.

 

There was a bit of an argument of keeping Dean out of the mix and Castiel hated it but he almost agreed with Pamela.  Dean was a human and could easily be hurt, or worse.  He wanted to keep his mate safe and if that meant keeping him out of the fight, he may just have to figure out a way to do so.  

 

That was until Dean got loud and explained what an excellent shot he was.  Then proceeded to grab one of the many weapons that were locked up on the case and prove it to them.  To say Castiel felt a little arousal watching his mate shoot each of the bullseyes on the target range at the back of the cabin...would be a vast understatement.

 

“Alright alright hero...but what happens if the witch has a few tricks up her sleeve?” Pam asked and flicked her wrist, the rifle ripping out of Dean’s hands and suspended in the air above him.

 

Without hesitation, Dean pulled the knife from the waistband of his jeans and tackled Pam to the ground, knife to her neck, wearing a smirk. “Then I guess she better kill me quick, cause I’m not gonna stand around and wait for it.” 

 

Pamela grinned, taking Dean’s hand as he held it out to help her stand, “Then you better not hesitate if she does manage to get your weapon out of your hand.  I think we’re in a good spot, just give me a day to ready some more hex bags to make sure we are prepared for  _ anything _ ,” she said with a nod.

 

“I got a motel room close by so I can be here quick if anything happens.  The place is warded for right now so even if he manages to find it, he’ll be going in circles for a while.  I’ll call you tomorrow,” she said.

 

“Sounds good,” Dean agreed, inching his way back toward Cas. The need to be closer, constantly itching under his skin. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and took a deep breath. “Stay safe, Pam...we’ll see ya soon.” 

 

She left pretty quickly, the two of them still standing there holding onto one another tightly. Both feeling a little anxiousness over what was to come but he knew there wasn’t really anything either of them could do about it, not yet at least. He didn’t like waiting but he saw it was the smart road and that’s the one he’d always tried to take. 

 

“You hungry?” he asked, wishing for just a little while that he could take their minds of the impending showdown. 

 

“Not really,” Castiel cradled Dean’s face in this hands and kissed him slowly.  It felt good to be in control again.  To have things go their way instead of not knowing what was going to happen.  He felt stronger than he had in years and he had his mate to thank for it.  As he licked at the seam of Dean’s lips he let all those feelings pour through their bond.  Including his hunger...but not for food.  For something entirely different.

 

His knees almost went weak under the weight of such want, the anxious nerves warming to a slow burning heat as Castiel pressed himself closer and deepened their kiss. Dean bit back a moan but clung to his mate even more, shifting until they were pressed against one of the large trees that his dragon had pulled out of the ground. 

 

He backed away, panting slightly as he tried to catch his breath and center is thoughts. “Are you, you’re sure about this? It’s not some kind of last night on earth, impromptu decision..right?” 

 

Castiel laughed softly, his cheeks burning as he ducked his head a little, “No, of course not.  I love you Dean.  I would always want you, regardless of our situation.  I just can’t help that the little target practice excited me a little,” he grinned dragging his nails up the back of Dean’s head and scratching at his scalp.

 

“Well then, in that case...follow me,” he grinned, tugging gently at Castiel’s hand. He led them back to the house and quickly locked the door behind them before continuing the journey to the bedroom. When they finally made it inside, he took a few deep breaths and calmed his nerves. 

 

“What is it that you want, sweetheart?” he asked, not wanting to push Cas into anything more than what he was ready for. Sure, he’d felt that desire, the insatiable need to be closer to feel their bodies writhing together, but they’d only fooled around a little and Dean was perfectly content to wait on the bigger stuff if Cas had something else in mind. 

 

Castiel sighed and hugged around Dean, his lips tracing feather light along his mate’s neck.  The overwhelming feeling had lessened from the first time they were intimate and for that Castiel was grateful.  He’d been ready to explode out of his skin then.  

 

“I’m not sure, I want to give you pleasure the same as you give me,” Castiel whispered against Dean’s ear as his hand cupped the distinct outline in Dean’s jeans.  He could practically feel it twitch even through all the material and he gave it one firm squeeze.

 

“Well that’s good, but just promise me you’ll let me know if it gets to be too much or you’re not sure about something, okay?” Dean asked, knowing that his own protective urges were pushing back through their connection. The link between them seemed to open more every day, where Dean thought he would be weirded out a little by it, it actually made him more and more comfortable. It wasn’t just about putting his heart or his soul on display for Cas but knowing that whatever happened, they were in it together was more reassuring than anything he’d ever felt before. 

 

“I will,” Castiel said and playfully pushed Dean onto the bed before crawling onto his lap, straddling his legs.  Sitting like this always stilted his breath, made his heart thump wildly in his chest.  He wanted so badly to feel it while they were less clothed but still had quite a bit of nerves about it all.  Though the need was beginning to burn right through it and he whined with the sudden surge of arousal.  He couldn’t help rolling his hips down.

 

“T-There’s something I’ve been needing to tell you but I’ve been too nervous to,” Castiel grunted out as he tried to still his hips but couldn’t.  It felt too good and he bit down on his lip hard.

 

“Uh, okay.” Dean said, trying not to whine at the friction against his cock but it was too good and he let out a broken moan. With his help, they rolled together a few more times making the pleasure surge faster through his veins. His labored breaths were shallow and quick but eventually he was able to speak again. “W-What ungh- what is it?” 

 

“When...when we do have intercourse…” Castiel bit down on his lip, nearly breaking the skin.  Gods this wasn’t enough and he needed more.  He scrambled off Dean’s lap and damn near ripped both of their pants off, throwing the shreds of fabric across the room before he was crawling back into his mate’s lap.  He cried out Dean’s name at the first roll of their hips.  Oh this was so much better.

 

“We...We have to be careful.  I’m a breeder...I can carry young,” he gasped.

 

“Oh,” he said, blinking a few times at both the realization and promise of what it might mean in the future. “Is that… I mean, I don’t mind wrapping up but is that something you’d want to do some day or just your biology?

 

Castiel slowed down a bit and unwound his fingers from Dean’s hair to cup the sides of his face, “Both?” he said a little nervously.

 

“Well there’s no need to make any decisions today but I think, I mean if you’d want to do that, to give me a family,  _ us a family _ , I’d never turn that down.” Dean felt a flutter of warmth in his chest, the rest of his needy body on the backburner as he wondered what it might be like to have kids one day. One thing he knew for sure was that he’d be better than his own. “For now though, I think there’s condoms in the side table over there.. If not we can put that off till later and you can let me finally get my mouth on you.” 

 

Castiel shuddered hard, surging forward to lock their mouths together.  It was messy and so wet but he loved it.  They rolled around on the bed until Castiel was underneath Dean and he gave the control over to his mate.  The power behind Dean’s hips had his toes curling.

 

“I want to taste you too,” Castiel managed to get out only to throw his back with a shout as Dean’s hips jerked against him hard.

 

Dean grunted and groaned at the mere thought of Castiel’s beautiful mouth wrapping around his dick. He was already achingly hard and his body instinctively rolled against his mate to ease some of the pressure. “Let’s do that then, yeah? Save the uh-ungh, the rest of the stuff for later…”

 

He didn’t wait long, feeling the urgency rolling off them both without even checking the bond between them. The way their bodies shook, the look of dark need in Castiel’s eyes, all of it had him eager to shimmy down and finally taste his dragon. Dean leaned in for one more quick, rough kiss before leaving a quick trail to his destination. Usually he’d have spent more time, teasing, taunting, maybe playing with Cas’ nipples, but they both needed this too much for him to hesitate. 

 

He bit at the bit of skin between Cas’ belly button and his dick before grinning up at his boyfriend. “Mmm, fuck you look delicious, sweetheart. You ready?” 

 

Castiel was nodding even before Dean could finish his sentence.  He had to take a few calming breaths and licked his dry lips, “Yes, please Dean,” he whined, dragging his fingers through Dean’s hair a few times.  Castiel’s breath got locked up in his throat as Dean moved lower, his mouth opening to take the head of Castiel’s cock between his lips.

 

“Oh...oh my Gods,” Castiel gasped at the first flicker of tongue along his shaft.

 

He slowly savored the feeling of Castiel hot and heavy in his mouth, curving slightly toward his jaw as he took him in further. Dean sucked at the tip keeping a hand on the base as his mouth got used to the sensations again. It had been a very long time since he’d gone down on a guy but basic technique wasn’t something that was easy to forget. He swallowed around the tip, sucking hard against it as Castiel’s hips came off the bed a little. 

 

Dean hadn’t been lying when he said things only got better.  The rutting and slow hand jobs they had given each other had felt like heaven but this?  This was euphoria.  The wet hot suction of Dean’s mouth had Castiel’s eyes crossing and toes curling.  These were all new sensations to him but the low stirring in his belly was familiar.  It was far too soon for this to end and he bit down on his lip hard to keep that stirring down to a simmer.

 

He’d taken Cas in as far as he could once again, using his hands to squeeze at the lean muscular thighs. It took a second but Dean registered a wetness there and when he traced it back to the source he damn near came untouched. He was dizzy with want and from holding himself down on Cas’ cock but he pulled off immediately just to make sure he was right.

 

“Oh Gods, you’re..ungh you’re wet. I’ve gotta taste it, Cas please...please tell me I can..” Dean begged, his fingers and tongue both itching to get closer. 

 

Castiel blushed but nodded.  When he had first presented as a breeder it had been super embarrassing especially when his entire herd thought it amusing to keep telling him how great he smelled. 

 

“D-Do you need me to move?” he asked.

 

“Mmm, I wouldn’t object if you wanted to roll onto your stomach but I could always, do this…” Dean said, pushing at the back of Cas’ thighs until his legs were folded to his chest. “Just gotta have a taste, then I’ll let you move.” 

 

Dean didn’t waste any time, his tongue flicking against the wet patch of skin around the dragon’s hole. The burst of flavor hit his tongue and Dean couldn’t get enough. It wasn’t quite the same as going down on a girl for multiple reasons but the fucking taste of it was heaven. Something he couldn’t quite describe, like it was created especially for him. It was warmth and home and Cas but still so goddamn sweet that he couldn’t get enough. 

 

He’d lied when he promised to let the guy move because one taste of it just wasn’t enough, he’d buried his face between the cleft of Cas’ cheeks and did everything he could to draw out more and more of that delicious slick. 

 

“Dean!” Castiel cried out.  His hands flew up to grab at the sheets, nails ripping into the cloth.  Dean’s mouth was relentless and soon Castiel was a whimpering mess.  

 

“I’m close Dean, I’m close,” he said, not able to stop the roll of his hips to get Dean’s tongue even deeper.

 

Castiel’s whines snapped Dean out of the haze of bliss he’d found, but he still didn’t wanna be deprived for long. 

 

He normally would have maybe kissed at the soft skin of his thigh and told him to turn over but his libido was cranked up higher than he’d ever felt it and something about it made him almost non-verbal. Instead, he just moved to his knees and used the new position to flip Castiel over on his stomach and properly spread him open. 

 

He dove back into the sweet taste immediately, one hand snaking under Castiel’s raised hips to squeeze around his leaking cock. He moaned as his mate began to rock back on his tongue and his hips stuttering between mouth and hand as he tried to use Dean to get himself off. It was by far the sexiest thing he’d ever experienced.

 

Castiel’s head fell down on his arms as pure pleasure coursed through him in tidal waves.  He never wanted it to end but with the way Dean was playing with him he didn’t have much of a choice.  

 

Dean dragged his thumb over the head of Castiel’s cock and he was gone.  He shouted out his mate’s name and came into Dean’s fist as his body shuddered hard.  Even then he couldn't stop rutting against Dean’s tongue.  The aftershocks had his body twitching and he hummed as Dean’s tongue continued to lap almost lazily at his hole.

 

“Mmm,” Dean moaned, licking up as much of the wet warmth as he could get. 

 

“I could do this forever,” he said, a little high on whatever it was in the taste of it that made him feel so fucking special. He moved his tongue back into the tight ring of muscle and groaned as a new wave of slick began to drip out. 

 

“Nugh, it feels so good,” Castiel grunted as Dean’s tongue started up again.  Castiel was quickly becoming a noodle but who was he to stop his mate from taking what he wanted?  He licked his lips again and relaxed into the wonderful feeling of Dean eating him out.  It didn’t take long of course for him to become aroused again.  When Dean pulled away for a moment, his finger brushed over his hole and Castiel whined deep in his throat.

 

“Dean, please.  I want more,” he begged, looking at his mate over his shoulder.

 

“Check the drawer,” Dean growled, the thought of actually getting to feel Castiel around him was overwhelming. He just hoped there were condoms in the nightstand or they’d both have to reconsider. As much as he wanted a family some day, now was not the time to be starting one. Once they were free...safe, they could discuss it more. 

 

It was hard to peel himself up off the bed and crawl towards the drawer.  His limbs were quivering but somehow he managed to pull it open and grab the black box out.  He held them up for Dean’s confirmation and quickly moved back to him.  Instead of going back onto his hands and knees he rolled back over and hugged Dean’s hips with his legs.  

 

“I want to see you,” he said softly.

 

Dean grinned and quickly nodded in agreement. He hoped it wouldn’t be painful for Cas, he’d do everything he could to make sure it wasn’t but he wouldn’t miss the opportunity to look into those gorgeous blue eyes as they were finally connected in every sense of the word.

 

“Gotta make sure you’re ready for it, sweetheart. Just a little bit more,” he said, slowly pushing a finger past the tight rim. Castiel was dripping wet of course but he wasn’t quite as loose as Dean would have hoped. It didn’t take long though, once the dragon realized what he had to do to relax, he was quickly able to get three fingers in. “That’s it baby, open up for me. Gods you feel so good, Cas.” 

 

Castiel bit down on his lip, his legs spreading even wider.  Every new thing Dean did to him felt almost too good but he still craved more.  Wanted to feel Dean push into him for the first time, to feel his mate orgasm while locked together in bliss.  He pushed all these thoughts through their bond and smiled at Dean’s low groan.

 

_ Dean...Dean...I want to feel you inside of me.  I’m ready please, please make love to me. _

 

He didn’t wait any longer, Castiel wasn’t alone in needing  _ more _ . He reached for one of the pillows beside Cas’ head and quickly moved it under his lower back, propping him up a little so that the angle was better and easier for both of them. Dean rolled the condom over his cock and used some of the warm wetness from his dragon’s hole to make sure it was nice and slick. 

 

“Alright, sweetheart. Here we go,” Dean said, pushing slightly against the opening, slamming his eyes shut the moment he felt the tight squeeze around the tip of his cock. He wasn’t even fully inside yet and it was still almost too much. He took as shaky breath and then started to push again, slowly, making sure there wasn’t any pain or discomfort coming off Cas. 

 

It took a few small movements in and out before he finally buried himself inside the tight heat of Castiel’s hole but when he did, his limbs shook from pleasure. He watched the bright blue darken to an almost stormy grey and Dean surged forward to bite roughly against the soft pink lips of his mate. 

 

“It’s...too much, not gonna..ungh, not gonna last.”

 

“It’s okay,” Castiel mewled as Dean’s hips shifted and his back arched off the bed a bit, “I just want to feel you Dean,” he gasped.  He nuzzled their foreheads together and dropped any kind of wall between them.  The mixture of both of their emotions and pleasures had both of them crying out.  Dean’s hips picked up a fast and almost rough pace once Castiel was accustomed to the feeling of being so full.  

 

He had his fingers locked into Dean’s hair and one scratching down his back as he cried out loudly.  There was another stirring  in his belly but this one was much different.  He had a split second to roll them over before his wings sprouted out from his back.

 

If he felt split open before, sitting in this position intensified it.  He growled down at Dean and shoved their linked hands down onto the bed and began to ride Dean just as hard.

 

“Oh, fuck, shit,” Dean cursed, another string of words coming out barely recognizable as he tried to grab ahold of his last ribbon of restraint to give Castiel enough time to catch up with him. He knew it wasn’t going to work though, it was too good and Castiel looked like a fucking angel riding him. It just took a few beats before Dean was shouting through his orgasm, his body drawn taut, bowing off the bed as he shot his release. 

 

_ Yes! _

 

Castiel roared inside of their heads and ground down hard.  It wasn’t the same as being filled by Dean but he could feel his mate’s cock pulsing and soon….soon Castiel would feel comfortable enough to say no to being careful.

 

He continued to roll his hips, dragging his nails down Dean’s chest as his mate twitched under him.  Gripping himself tightly in his own fist he stroked in time of his hips and within moments was cumming again.  His wings flapped wildly before disappearing entirely as Castiel fell forward, his forehead pressing against Dean’s collarbone.

 

“Oh my Gods…”

 

Dean smacked his lips together, unable to move or think or breathe too much for fear of waking up from the perfect moment. It was quiet around them for a few minutes, the smell of their need, sex, and satisfaction surrounding them both. 

 

“Mmm fuck,” he grunted, moaning a little at the thought of moving even an inch. But he knew if he didn’t get them cleaned up soon they’d both be miserable later. He kissed softly at Castiel’s swollen lips and smiled, “Gimme just a sec and then we can get some sleep.”

 

He slipped out of bed, removed and tied off the condom, tossing it in the trash. Grumbling at how chilly the air was out from under his human furnace, Dean grabbed them both something to drink and a warm wet washcloth. He hurriedly wiped himself down before moving onto Cas. “Tomorrow, I’ll give you a proper bath but for now, this will have to work.” 

 

Castiel smiled lazily up at Dean, moving when he needed but mostly was completely useless.  When he was younger, he’d always viewed mating as something that had to be done out of necessity.  Something he was never interested in.  But now, it was more than he could have ever wanted.  His mate was taking care of him and something deep burned in Castiel’s gut.  They weren’t of the same species but Castiel could clearly see what an amazing father Dean would be.

 

When Dean got close enough Castiel gently pulled him down into a kiss and hummed, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Castiel.” It wasn’t something he usually said, even if he meant it. But with Cas he never wanted him to question it, never wanted him to feel a moment of doubt. So he imagined he’d be saying it quite a bit and he was surprisingly okay with that.

 

“Let’s get some sleep now, sweetheart. Tomorrow will be there waiting for us.”

* * *

 

 

She’d been playing it too slow for too long and eventually the idiot had caught on. There’s still a bruised pattern of his fingers around her wrist and an unforgettable threat against her sister. She tried not to let the guilt overwhelm her, Luc might never forgive her for this but she didn’t feel like she had a choice.  And maybe, just maybe if she timed it right… she could put on a big show and still let the little dragon and his mate come out on top. 

 

Meg spoke the latin phrases like they were her native tongue and the air filled with a bitter scent that even her human nose could pick up. Malachi growled next to her but she turned to him with a cutting glare. “You want the spells, you gotta be able to handle what comes with it.” 

 

“If you would have casted the spells I wanted in the first place we wouldn’t have to be doing this one and wasting nearly a month in this goddamn town.  Now...is this spell going to do  _ exactly _ what I want or am I going to have to hurt your precious little sister again?” Malachi snarled digging his fingers into the back of Meg’s neck.  She could send him on his ass if she truly wanted to...if not for the hex bag he had with him at all times of course.

 

“He’ll be here in a few minutes,” she said, smiling up at him and licking her lips despite the hot white pain surging through the back of her head and neck. She hated feeling weak and no matter what, she wasn’t about to let the bastard see her cry. 

 

“Good,” Malachi hissed, shoving away from her.  He was sick of waiting.  He’d kept a tight lid on this dragon for five years and then all the sudden it slips from his grasp?  He wasn’t stupid.  He knew someone stole it, bringing it to the damn clinic.  Once this was all over he’d make the person responsible pay heavily for all this wasted time.  Glancing over at the witch under his thumb he smirked.  He was going to have so much fun.

 

There was a door slam and Malachi quickly looked towards the tree line.  Within moments that silly boy Dean Winchester came stomping out and Malachi snorted out a laugh.

 

“Show time.”

* * *

 

  
  


Dean kicked at the dirt as he made his way through the back yard. How things had changed so quickly. After the yelling match he could barely stand the sight of his boyfriend much less want to be in the same room with him. Everything inside him felt angry and wrong and the feedback loop he was getting from Cas let him know the feeling was mutual. 

 

He kicked at a couple of the trees just out of spite, knowing that if Cas could see it he’d be pissed. 

 

_ “HA, feel that asshole? _ ” he thought, then caught a whiff of something bitter. Dean froze, his body rigid at the new smell... _ fuck. _

 

_ Cas! Cas they’re h- _

 

Malachi grinned as Dean got distracted with the sight of Meg standing there, didn’t even see him sneak up and slam the side of his head with a thick tree limb.  He went down hard with a grunt.

 

“Hey there little boy, remember me?” Malachi asked tossing the branch off to the side before kneeling down and grabbing at the boy’s chin harshly, “I think I asked you a question?  Doesn’t matter I guess.  Where is it?  Where’s my fucking dragon?” he demanded never once letting up on his grip.

 

He could feel blood trickling down to his ear, his head still a little bit woozy. Though he’d have had to have been completely passed out before this asshole was going to get one word about Cas out of him. 

 

“Oh him? I think I saw him once, think it was in the Bermuda Triangle..he was hanging out with a buddy of mine. Ol’ yetti.” Dean said, earning him another hit. It didn’t change anything though, he could survive a lot if it meant keeping Castiel safe. 

 

He tried to blink up at the sky but it hurt his eyes too much so instead he closed them and sent every kind of reassurance he could through their bond.   
  
  
_ Stay back, play it smart. Call Pam see if she can get here…if not we’ll work with what we got. Just...just don’t rush it.  _

 

Malachi stood only to kick Dean in the face, sending the boy onto his back, “I wouldn’t, if I were you.  I’ve spent a month trailing you.  You managed to fall off my radar when you came up here but my good little witch finally tracked him down.  Now...she hasn’t been too faithful but now she’s niiiiice and compliant,” Malachi laughed giving Meg a side glance before yanking Dean up to his knees by his hair.

 

“So I’m not gonna ask again.  This time we’re gonna walk through whatever the hell all this is and you’re going to call it out to you.  If you don’t...well...I’ll just start cutting or breaking limbs,” Malachi said with a dark laugh.  Before Dean’s smart mouth could go off again Malachi yanked him up even further and shoved him towards the trees, pulling out a gun from his back.

 

“Y’know...just incase you decide to try and be smart.”

 

Meg almost spoke up, had to bite back her warning. If the idiot was stupid enough to move Ken doll closer to his mate, who was she to stop him? She knew from experience that even the earliest bonds were capable of shared thoughts and emotions, but something they’d been forming for weeks? It might be powerful enough that he wouldn’t even need to get too close. She hoped they all made it out of this alive, well everyone except the dickbag with a metaphorical collar around her neck. 

 

She tried to think of something she could say, some sign that she was on their side but there wasn’t much without being obvious. 

 

Oh well...she’d have to push on and hope that maybe Castiel wouldn’t kill her on sight. 

 

Dean grunted around some of the trees, not walking in any particular direction. Soon he’d have to head back to the cabin though. He was trying to think of a plan something,  _ anything _ to help him take this bastard out. Short of Cas coming to the fucking rescue, he wasn’t sure what he could do. Like a damn idiot he’d left his shotgun at the house.

 

_ We’re headed your way. Stay safe, sweetheart. I love you.  _

 

They broke through the tree line to reveal a small shabby cabin.  There was no dragon in sight but Malachi could see evidence of some of kind magick playing around.  He laughed and shook his head.  

 

“For awhile there I thought I had a Water dragon...had a damn Earth dragon all along.  Gonna come more in handy than I originally thought,” he said then turned to Meg, “Find it, now,” he ordered.

 

Meg didn’t hesitate to start spewing latin but it wasn’t the spell Malachi had asked for, just a close variation. She hoped it would be enough. She couldn’t willfully disobey him, he’d seen to that but there was a little leeway in the way she’d worded her oath to him so she did what she could. Instead of ripping the dragon out of hiding, she sent a message saying he didn’t have to hide anymore. If he could just destroy the hex bag she’d take care of the asshole herself. 

 

The idea of using Luc’s little brother as bait did not sit well in her stomach but Meg did what she had to. 

 

Castiel took in a deep breath and raised up the shotgun before stepping out of the cabin, “Who are you and what the hell do you want?” He demanded, aiming it right at the hunter.  The witch’s message confused him but he refused to let it distract him.

 

“Now that I wasn’t expecting.  Little Dean here got a boyfriend?  Precious.  Now, just hand over the dragon and I won’t have to break anything,” Malachi laughed.

 

Castiel bristled a bit but didn’t lower the weapon, only taking a few steps closer so he was off the porch steps.  He caught Dean’s eyes and swallowed hard.

 

_ The witch isn’t what she seems, I’ll try to distract him.  You get closer to her. _

 

“I have no idea what you’re even talking about.  Get away from him before I shoot you,” Castiel said, pumping the shotgun.  The sound was loud, echoing off the trees and raising up the hairs on his arms.  He’d never hurt anyone before but his mate was being threatened.  And he came from a very long line of Fire dragons...maybe there was a bit of that inside him.

 

Dean wasn’t surprised that Castiel seemed to think the witch was a safer bet, even Malachi had mentioned her unwillingness to cooperate. Of course, he’d also said he had her back under control now so ...maybe it wasn’t the best thing in the world to buddy up with her but couldn’t be much worse. Dean moved his foot and then pretended to trip backward over a tree root. 

 

Diving on instinct, Meg lifted him up by his hair. “It’s a good thing you’re pretty, dumb as a fucking rock,” she said with an annoyed huff, until Malachi seemingly satisfied turned back to face Castiel. She gave them both an apologetic look as she helped him to his feet. 

 

“I’m tired of fucking around.  Get it out here now or...well,” the hunter aimed his gun towards Dean and that was it.  Castiel dropped the gun and opened his mouth as a roar ripped out of him.  It reverberated against the trees and before the hunter could get a grasp of what was going on Castiel was on him.  He shifted in mid-step and stomped a foot down on his chest.

 

“Meg!” Malachi screeched, trying in vain to reach for the silver knife in his pocket.  It wouldn’t do much against a fucking dragon this size but it would it get off him at least.  He waited for Meg to do something but the dragon continued to grind it’s paw into his chest.

 

Dean felt the raw energy pulsing through him as Castiel shifted. It was both angry and healing, his body started knitting itself back together almost immediately as the magick poured into him.

 

“Gee, I wish I could help you out Malachi, but I don’t know what you want me to do here…” she paused, slowly moving closer to the dragon. “Could you do me a favor, Cassie? Just scoot that giant paw of yours up a little and crush his windpipe?” 

 

_ How...how does she know my name?  And...and that nickname? _

 

Castiel whined a little, a scream tearing out of his throat as something sharp cut across his chest.  

 

“Fuck, you asshole..” Meg hissed, rolling her eyes at the sky. She couldn’t actively hurt Malachi, he’d been very specific about that, but fuck if she didn’t want to. “You, pretty boy...please? If he starts talking we’re all in trouble.”

 

Dean rushed forward, his boots clicking on the ground until he was just to the right of Malachi’s head. He lifted his foot and clamped his boot down against his neck. “Now what?” he asked, struggling a little to keep his balance as the hunter tried to fight back. 

 

“Now, we get the bag of goodies out of his pocket and I can deal with him myself.” 

 

Castiel pressed one of his hands against the bleeding gash on his chest and watched as the witch reached into the hunter’s jacket, pulling out a bundle of something.  It smelled foul and he had to fight to keep from gagging.  Her hand opened and the entire thing erupted into flames, destroying it and all the magick it possessed.  He wanted to shift back, to grab onto his mate and reassure himself that they were okay but he couldn’t.

 

_ Dean... _

 

_ Shh, it’s okay baby, I got you. _

 

Dean didn’t hesitate to move closer to his dragon, he held tightly to the slick black scales and tried to reassure both himself and Castiel that it would be okay now. 

 

Meg didn’t even hesitate, she used every ounce of power she’d been storing up to curdle the blood in Malachi’s throat. “Where the hell is my sister, you dickbag?”

 

Malachi clutched at his throat, his entire body trembling with the effort to draw in a breath.  He’d been such a fucking idiot for trusting that he had any control over her!

 

“Good luck finding her you bitch,” Malachi hissed out.

 

“No need for theatrics...I can help you find her.  Thanks for the having the party without me fellas,” Pam laughed walking through the trees.  She’d gotten the panicked call from Castiel and had rushed up here.  If only she had followed her gut a few hours earlier.  She walked over to Castiel and gently brushed her hand over the already closing wound on his chest.  

 

“Dean, press here,” she instructed and smiled as Dean quickly pressed his palm flat against the wound. 

 

“Well then, look who just became completely unnecessary,” Meg said, quickly snapping Malachi’s neck. Both the dragon and his mate flinched and turned away but nobody seemed to be complaining, so there was that. “Sorry about that, Well not really but it is kinda hard to resist the temptation when you’ve been captive for a few years and finally get your freedom. You understand that, don’t you...Cassie?” 

 

“Oh and I guess it’s time for those introductions we missed out on back there. I’m Megan Masters, Luc’s mate, but you can call me Meg, or sis,” she smirked. “Who’s the Ken doll? Cause I really oughtta thank you for helpin’ me out with that demonic son of a bitch.” 

 

Castiel felt his chest rattle a bit with the effort to shift but he managed, even with the wound on his chest.  It was healing rather quickly and he squeezed Dean’s arm in thanks.

 

“You’re Luc’s mate?  My older brother Luc? How...how did he even meet you?” Castiel asked shaking his head a few times.  He really needed to sit down.  Thankfully his mate was very well attuned with him and helped him to lower down on the steps of the porch.

 

“Probably the same way they met me Castiel they’re desperate to find you,” Pam said with quirked brow.

 

“Similar, he was looking for anyone who might have some information on dragons and hunters and the like and I took one look at those baby blues and I was lost,” Meg answered, remembering their first meeting fondly. Neither of them really trusted one another but it didn’t seem to matter. Lucifer wasn’t as gentle as some when it came to asking questions but Meg just smirked up at him and told him if he really wanted to find the sweet spot he’d have to get rougher. He shook his head at her seemingly impressed and amused but it was then that she knew they were something special.

 

“Took a bit for both of us to really trust one another but once we did I volunteered to do whatever I could to find you. That was almost three years ago, We kept in contact the first six months but then some of the higher ups figured out I was a witch and with a snap of the fingers it was over, I never thought I’d make it out of there.” 

 

Meg swallowed, knowing she needed to finish or she’d never get it out and Castiel understandably needed reassurance that she wasn’t going to betray him. “I even played along for a while but then they brought me to Hartford and I saw you there and I knew I had to do  _ something _ . You were weak and sick and I didn’t think you were gonna make it another night so I snuck you out, found the closest place that was heavily warded and dropped you off there,” she let out a bitter sound that wasn’t quite a laugh. “Of course, when I got back I found out that my sister Ruby had finally caught up with me but they’d gotten to her first….I haven’t seen her since but I know she’s still out there, still alive.” 

 

Castiel clutched at Dean, his emotions going in a thousand different directions all at once.  He did manage to walk slowly over to Meg.  Taking in a deep breath he opened his mouth to ask her for some kind of proof when she smiled, reaching for a chain around her neck.  At the end of it was a scale.  One that looked like it was the very same fire that they breathed.  It was the exactly same color as Luc and he found himself lunging forward, hugging Meg.

 

“Thank you.  Thank you for getting me out of there,” he gasped.

 

“Don’t get tears on this jacket, it’s real leather. Besides, you can cuddle up to your boyfriend or something, I’m not the ooey gooey type…” she said, though she did squeeze him back a little. It felt good to be able to help, even if it was a little too late. Dragons lived longer than humans but still, he was with those bastards for a long time and she was sure it wouldn’t be something he forgot. 

 

“C’mere, sweetheart. I’m more than willing to get my hands on you,” Dean offered with a smirk, grateful for the expedited healing power that had eased both his and Cas’ wounds. 

 

Castiel laughed a little, moving back to be engulfed in his mate’s arms.  He was free, the hunter was dead and there was someone who knew where his family was!  

 

“I-I’m not sure how you are in contact with my brother but...whatever it is can you do it?  Please,” Castiel asked.

 

“Of course, I would have brought him to you the moment I saw you if I’d thought it was safe for him but I needed to know Malachi wouldn’t use me against him…” Meg touched squeezed against her right thigh and poured her magick into the bite he’d left on her. She sent thoughts of reassurance, peace, and family. She turned a little red when she opened her eyes and realized they were all staring at her, probably expecting some sort of big fuss and not just her half groping herself.

 

“Any more than that and I’m gonna have to ask that you buy a ticket,” she said quickly, covering up the slight embarrassment she felt. “He’ll be here soon, I’m sure. He’s not a very patient kinda guy.” 

 

“No...he never was.  Michael will become our leader once my father passes but Luc will always be more of a leader than any of them,” Castiel laughed softly.  Gods he couldn’t wait to see them and really hoped that all of them would come.  

 

“Alight you love birds.  Get some rest, I’m going to help this one find her sister now.  I wouldn’t worry about the other hunters that came with him, they’ll scatter once word gets out that he’s dead,” Pam said waving her hand over the body.  There were a couple of gasps as it vanished into thin air but Pam only gave them a smile before grabbing at Meg’s arm.

 

“C’mon, let's get your sister back.”

 

“You have got to show me how to do that-” Meg said, but Dean didn’t hear much after that, too eager to get his mate back to bed. 

 

“Do you wanna stick around here for a bit or you wanna head back home?” he asked, wrapping even tighter around Cas’ waist. They were both pretty damn lucky that Meg didn’t actually want to do any damage to them. Even with just Malachi to take on they’d both gotten hurt. Sure, it healed but that didn’t mean Dean’s brain was ready to wrap around it all just yet. 

 

“Stay here.  Until my brother comes at least.  Then...then we’ll figure things out,” Castiel said nervously.  He never thought about it until now.  Well, that was a lie.  It was a thought that plagued the back of his mind from the very moment he realized Dean was his true mate.  

 

His family lived in Ireland.  What was he going to do?  He couldn’t leave Dean behind but he was desperate to go  _ home _ .  Taking in a deep breath he cupped the sides of Dean’s face and kissed him softly.

 

_ No matter what happens, I love you Dean.  With every fiber of my being. _

 

When Cas turned to head closer to the cabin again, Dean reached out on reflex. “Woah there, what is that supposed to mean, Cas. What do you mean  _ no matter what happens…. _ what’s going to happen?” 

 

Castiel chewed on his lip, not able to look Dean in the face at first.  He was so scared of angering or upsetting his mate.  A wave of warmth spread through him and he sighed, finally looking up into Dean’s worried eyes.

 

“I want to stay here, with you. But I also want to go home, to be with my herd.  I-I don’t know what to do,” Castiel stammered not sure whether he could curl in against his mate like he wanted to.

 

“Why not both?” Dean asked, feeling a little confused. He wouldn’t expect Cas to give up his family, no more than he’d give up his own...not entirely at least. Sure, he hadn’t planned on moving or anything but there was nothing saying he couldn’t...or that they couldn’t come to Sioux Falls. Jody and Donna ran a pretty tight ship, not to mention with Pam, Meg, and Bobby nearby it would be pretty safe for them to at least visit a few times a year. 

 

“It doesn’t have to be either/or Cas. I’d never ask you to make that choice. You are mine, I’m not giving you up and I’m not keeping you away from your family. We’ll work something out, I promise.” 

 

An almost hysterical laugh bubbled out of him and he pressed his head against Dean’s shoulder, “I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” he whispered, nuzzling his face into his mate’s neck with a long hum.

 

“Psht, I’m not going to argue with you but we both know who’s really lucky here,” Dean answered, clinging tightly to his gorgeous dragon. “C’mon, let’s get back to the cabin and we’ll see just how lucky we can get.” 

 

Castiel grinned, raising up on his toes to teasingly lick at Dean’s bottom lip, “You definitely deserve it,” he took off running into the house with laugh, Dean following closely behind.

* * *

 

  
  


Meg didn’t really know how to handle everything that had happened. Pam had helped her find Ruby as quickly as they could but it still took a few days to track her down and by the time she’d reached her sister, the picture she made wasn’t pretty. Thankfully there were a few tricks both she and Pam could use but it wouldn’t heal the bigger wounds and they’d drained themselves trying.

 

“I’m so sorry,” she said, fighting back the tears as she rubbed some more ointment on her sister’s bruised face and neck. ‘I should have been there...but I had to- you won’t understand but I swear I didn’t know.” 

 

“Shh-s’okay,” Ruby answered, her voice pale and quiet. The words slurred together a bit but it didn’t seem to stop her. “Jusssglad I foun-you.” 

 

Luc looked up into the sky and took in a deep breath.  He was close.  It was difficult to keep from running in every direction to find her but he did. Focusing more on their link that had been strained to almost nothing for the past few years.  He had known how dangerous it was to look for his little brother even before he “hired” Meg into their service.  And when she disappeared only months into the search, it cemented that they were dealing with the more upper level of hunters.  For years he’d not only felt guilty for losing his little brother but then his mate too?  

 

Then three days ago happened.  The burn in his chest he hadn’t felt since the last time he held her in his arms.  He barely told his brother where he was going before he took to the skies risking exposure to find her.  Michael would never understand what it was like to lose your mate.  His brother believed in the more mating for the sake of breeding philosophy.  Luc had been the same until he met her.  

 

He growled in frustration until a wave of guilt, pain, sorrow and grief nearly brought him down to his knees.  She was close.  His hackles raised at all these sudden emotions but he used it to follow her trail to some run down motel.  It further brought him to a room near the rear of the place and he almost hesitated knocking on the door.  The thought of this being some horrible trap plagued him but he had to know.  He had to know if this was his mate finally free and able to call out to him.  Taking in another deep breath he knocked steadily on the door.

 

Meg had just reapplied the bandages to Ruby’s arm when the knock rattled into the room. Immediately she froze, half terrified that someone had followed her despite the countless levels of protection Pam had put up for them. She kissed at Ruby’s forehead, “I’ll be right back.” 

 

She tucked a knife in her sleeve and carried a vial of poisonous herbs in her clenched fist. It wasn’t until she actually got close enough to peek out the window that she felt a familiar warmth in her thigh. It took all of her strength not to let her knees go weak in response. Instead, she tore the door open and jumped out knowing she was truly safe again for the first time in too long. 

 

“Luc!” She cried out, not even hesitating before digging her nose into his neck, unable to hold back both the happy and sad tears spilling onto her cheeks. 

 

Luc’s chest rumbled with relief as she jumped into his arms.  He carried her through the threshold and gently closed the door.  There was someone else in the room and he could scent the infections in the younger woman’s blood.

 

“My love,” he said pulling her as close as possible, his nose going into her neck as well.  Despite all the sadness, he could smell the sweet cherry scent that always followed her.

 

“I missed you so much, I’m so sorry everything just fell apart… but Castiel he’s alive..he’s fine. I-I’m sorry I didn’t reach out, too scared that they would find you...couldn’t let them take you too,” she mumbled, only half coherent as she sniffled into his hold. His arms were around her, as warm and steady as she remembered. Meg had worried that she’d forgotten the details, the shape of his face, the way it felt to be held by him, to feel his lips on hers but it was all still there, just numb and buried under the hell she’d been through over the last few years. 

 

Luc’s body went rigid at the mention of his little brother but the fact that he was safe allowed for him to focus on his trembling mate in his arms.  He backed them up towards the bed, pulling her onto his lap after sitting down.

 

“Shhhh, I had an idea of what happened once you disappeared from me.  I’m so sorry I practically pushed you into their clutches, I should have protected you better,” Luc whispered, tilting up her face to brush their lips together.  Both of them nearly whined at the touch, arms and hands clutching at each other even more as their connection reknit back together.

 

She wasn’t good at words, not really. But Meg poured her feelings into their bond and flooded him with everything she’d been holding back. She imagined it was probably overwhelming but he didn’t flinch, he just accepted it all and she kept sending everything she could think to be important. First reassuring him that it wasn’t his fault that she knew what she was getting into and while she didn’t want a repeat, she’d make the same choices regardless of the consequences. Then, after she’d drained herself through reliving what had happened while she was pent up in that godforsaken hell, she sent him Castiel. The image she remembered from when she found him all the way up to when she’d left him with his mate to search for Ruby. 

 

It could have taken minutes or hours, she wasn’t sure. Time just seemed suspended now that she was with him, like everything was right, whole again. 

 

By the time she got to his little brother, tears had already begun to stain his cheeks.  He had years to make up for to his mate and he was only just a little sad that he couldn’t kill that bastard himself.  There were others involved that he would gladly take out before he left for home again.  That was later though.

 

Now he had his mate and his little brother to take care of.  Seeing Castiel in his true size protecting himself and his mate had Luc’s chest fluttering with pride.  He’d always known Castiel was much more than what the others said.  Castiel may be an Earth dragon but many of them forget that sometimes gentleness is stronger than bravado.  Gods he couldn’t wait to see him, to reassure himself that he truly was alive.

 

Exhaustion was pouring out of his mate now and he gently tilted her head up again to stare into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that he missed so much, “Let me see if I can heal your sister then if you are able, would you take me to Castiel?” he asked softly, brushing off the tears on her cheeks with his thumbs.

 

“Yes, of course.” She wasn’t sure they were still in the same place, Pam had mentioned it being a hideout, but thankfully she’d gotten a number for Dean. Which meant she would be able to find Castiel wherever he was. 

 

“I’ll be back my love,” Luc said and gently laid her back on the bed.  All the tension seemed to drain right out of her and he smiled a little.  He’d make it up to her, whatever it took.  He walked over to the bed where a younger version of his mate laid sleeping.  The damage done to her body increased his rage for these hunters but he swallowed it down for now.  It wasn’t time for revenge even though it was burning through him like wildfire.  

 

The girl...Ruby...barely made a noise or even moved as he touched her forehead sending his magick through her like a soft breeze.  She sighed softly in her sleep and he could see the more non threatening injuries heal right before his eyes.  It would take a bit longer for the others to heal...if they ever did at all.  He would make it up to this one as well.  If only he had been paying attention or been less selfish, Castiel would have never been taken.  Then his mate and her little sister wouldn’t have had to go through all this pain.

 

“I’m so sorry little one,” he whispered, leaning in to press his lips to her forehead.

 

She hadn’t laid there long but it was still more rest than she’d gotten in a long time. It was easy to feel refreshed after something like that, she gathered her strength up and hauled herself upright to sit at the edge of the bed, not willing to leave it entirely. She reached out toward the nightstand and pulled her phone closer to her chest. She scrolled quickly through her contacts and pushed the green phone beside  _ Ken Doll _ as she smiled to herself. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Heya, Dean.” 

 

“Pam?” 

 

“No, the other hot brunette that saved your ass,” she said chuckling. 

 

“Oh, Meg. Hey...any luck?” 

 

“Yeah, we got her but.. It’s taken a bit. Now though, she’s recovering pretty quickly..” she said, not wanting to actually say outright that Luc was with her but she thought he’d get the idea anyway. “I thought maybe we’d head your way later tonight, you still there?” 

 

“No, but I can text you an address...is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, better than okay. We’ll see you tonight.”

* * *

 

 

Castiel was on the verge of sleep snuggling with Dean on the couch.  Bobby had gifted his mate with a few more days off from the clinic after everything that had happened.  Soon though Dean would have to go back to work and Castiel was struggling to not be devastated at that.  His mate teased him every time but Castiel knew the feelings were mutual.

 

His head was in Dean’s lap and he was just about to turn to press his face into his mate’s stomach when something _familiar_ surged through him.  He sat up so fast his vision swam but he ignored it.  His heart leapt in his chest as it got closer, the scent of family seeping into the house.  Dean was asking him something but Castiel couldn’t really understand him.  Instead of answering he surged up from the couch and tore through the house towards the door, ripping it open the second he got there.

 

Standing before him was an older version of his brother and he cried out before lunging forward to hug him.

 

Luc held his brother close, feeling more relief than he imagined possible. He’d been reassured with the images Meg had shown him but this, was something else. Having his brother’s scent, his physical body pressed against him, strong and alive...it was more than he could have hoped for. 

 

“It is so good to see you, little brother.” Luc squeezed tighter around him and picked him up just because he could. “I never gave up hoping to find you but I worried, Gods I worried Cassie.”

 

Castiel whined deep in his throat, “I know.  I worried too...that I’d never make it out of there alive,” he said, clutching at his brother’s shoulders.  His body was beginning to tremble even with his brother’s soft cooing, he couldn’t seem to calm down.  Too much had happened too soon.

 

“Samandriel...how is he?” Castiel nearly begged. 

 

“He’s fine, Castiel. Growing like a weed, a lot like you actually...it’s been so long, you’re not a little kid anymore...you’ve got a  _ mate _ .” Luc said, half whining at the fact that he’d missed so much of his younger brother’s life. He’d never admitted to having a favorite but even though he was closer to Michael in age, Castiel had always been so pure, sweet, and understanding. He’d made one of the best friends anyone could have hoped for. “I missed too much, Cassie.” 

 

Castiel pulled away just enough to touch his brother’s cheek.  He kept what had happened while in captivity under a tight seal but he did manage to share everything else.  Well, with the exception of more intimate moments with Dean of course.  He got a teasing grin for his efforts that made him blush.

 

“I’m okay now.  I really am.  Come, meet my mate,” he said.  Dean was standing a few feet behind him with curious look that melted into a huge grin.

 

“Luc, this is my mate Dean.  Dean, this Luc, one of my older brothers,” Castiel said.

 

“Hey, man..” Dean started, but was engulfed into a hug. The first thing he noticed was Luc’s body temperature, somehow even hotter than Castiel’s. It wasn’t a casual hug either, no… he was held in the guy’s arms for quite a few beats before Luc finally released him. 

 

“Well, this is much better than the shovel talk I was expecting,” he joked, grinning at Meg over Luc’s shoulder. 

 

“I couldn’t give you the big brother talk now even if I tried.  You saved and protected my little brother than any of us could.  Both you and my mate...I owe you both more than I can begin to imagine,” Luc said, not even an ounce of shame that there were tears now cascading down his cheeks.  His family was going to be whole again.

 

“It wasn’t really a big deal… I mean carrying the fire extinguisher around got a little old at first but he’s saved my ass too so I guess we’re even.” Dean grinned, pulling Cas in against him. It was everything he never knew he needed, right there in one person. 

 

Luc threw his head back with a laugh, his head shaking.  He knew how Castiel liked to stay in the smaller version of himself and how when he was much younger he could never control the bursts of flames.

 

“Oh Cas,” Luc grinned, “Everyone’s going to be so happy to see you again little brother.”

 

“About that Luc...I know you’ll understand because Meg’s your mate but, I’m not going back without Dean.  I know how the herd-”

 

“Hey, hey.  Hush little brother.  No one and I mean no one is going to separate you two.  I promise you that.  You do need to come home and reconnect with everyone but after that, whatever you choose to do is yours and Dean’s decision,” Luc quickly reassured, “Besides, like you said.  I have Meg and wherever she goes, I’ll be with her from now on.”

 

“Damn right, I’m not letting you out of my sight again anytime soon,” Meg chuckled, half purring when he pulled her back in against his side once the hugging was over. 

 

“I told you, we’d work it out.” Dean grinned at his boyfriend, his mate, like he was being ridiculous. He wasn’t exactly fond of airplanes but if it would make Cas happy he’d climb on a tin can every week. Then with a startling realization, he thought maybe they didn’t plan on taking airplanes. Panic swelled in his chest but he hurried it back down and reminded himself that no matter what, he’d go for Cas. Besides, he trusted his dragon much more than some unknown pilot. 

 

Castiel caught the wave of stress and he frowned, instantly cupping the sides of Dean’s face to focus his mate’s attention, “Dean what’s...oh,” Castiel couldn’t help it, he snorted out a laugh and shook his head fondly.

 

“What’s wrong?” Luc asked.

 

“Dean has a fear of flying.”

 

“But he’s mated with a dragon, oh that’s priceless,” Luc chuckled.

 

“Hey what happened to you being all grateful and stuff,” Dean groused, though internally he was only a little embarrassed. The truth was he would trust Castiel with his life but as much as he loved the guy, it wasn’t going to cure his fear of heights or planes for that matter.

 

“Tin can in the sky, trapped with a bunch of assholes, I get it.” Meg said with a shrug. 

 

“But why fly in a tin can when you can fly on a dragon?  You remember your first time love?” Luc grinned, leaning in to nuzzle at Meg’s neck.

 

Castiel watched them with a soft smile on his face as he too snuggled into his mate’s warmth.  

 

“It was  _ much _ better than an airplane, that’s for sure.” Meg laughed, feeling his teeth bite playfully at her neck. ‘We gonna stand out here all night or you gonna invite us into your Barbie dream house?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes but he pulled himself and Cas out of the way so they could move past the doorway. “How’s Ruby? Everything okay?” 

 

“Yeah, she was feelin’ much better and we dropped her off with Pam before we came your way. Figured it was the safest place for her to get some R&R.” Meg waited for Luc to sit down against the soft looking couch and then immediately dropped into his lap.”I didn’t want to keep these two apart for any longer than necessary, though.” 

 

“And I appreciate that, more than you’ll ever know,” Castiel said curling into Dean’s side, “Jody, Dean’s friend and the sheriff that’s been helping us was able to book the other two hunters on some more serious charges so they won’t be getting out of jail anytime soon.  Thank the Gods,” Castiel sighed.

 

“So there are more...ones that worked with this, Malachi?” Luc asked through clenched teeth.  The brother’s shared a look and it was enough.  The ones who laid hands on his brother, would cease to breathe by the time they were ready to return home.  Castiel wasn’t the only one who could change his size at will and Luc was the more sinister of their herd.

 

Castiel hated bringing up those horrid memories and he knew the instant some of them leaked into his connection with Dean, “Sorry…”

 

“It’s fine, well...it’s not fine, what they did to you, but sharing your pain is something I want to do. If nothing else it might help me to understand why you feel the way you do. But if I’m really lucky maybe it will mean you won’t have to carry it all yourself and I can take part of it, y’know?” He said softly, though he was still pretty sure both Meg and Luc heard him. 

 

Castiel nodded, his hands searching for Dean’s to weaving their fingers together, “One of these days I’ll share it with you,” he said softly before leaning up for a kiss which Dean gladly gave him.

 

Things were calm, mostly they sat in silence just relishing in the fact that they were together, safe and happy.  Something Castiel thought would never be possible from the moment they took him.  To have that much hope terrified him but he had Dean, their families, and now and two incredibly powerful witches who would protect him as well.

 

It was enough, more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and you want more of this verse let us know. We have some more written, the start of a story where Samandriel, meets his mate Benny. I might edit and post it soon anyway but we survive on kudos and comments so... FEED US lol xoxo -Swlfangirl


End file.
